Its Just The Beginning
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: Kouga was killed protecting Kagome. By Inuyasha. Eight long years passed since that fateful day. Inuyasha wants her. Wants her body and wants to destroy everything she ever was... She thought Kouga was dead. He was dead. So why was he there?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_'"You fucking mutt! I knew you couldn't be trusted." Kagome watched as Kouga stepped in front of her. Blocking her from his view completly. Something caught in her throat and she reached out her hand to stop him. Kagome felt hands curl around her elbows and glanced behind her. Hakkaku and Ginta were trying to pull her away. _

_"Come on, Kagome." Ginta whispered. "Kouga told us to get you to saftey when he realized what Inuyasha was doing." _

_"No..." Kagome whispered, heart felt heavy in her chest. Her heart felt torn apart. Inuyasha had lied. All he'd wanted was the Jewel. And now he had it and he was a full demon. _

_Kagome, Ginta and Kakkaku's eyes all went up in the air as Inuyasha jumped over Kouga. He was smiling, his blood red eyes glued to Kagome. He snarled and stretched his arm out, nails sharp and deadly. Kagomes breath stuck in her chest as Hakkaku and Ginta yelled something and jerked her back just as Kouga appeared in front of Inuyasha and slammed his body into his. Knocking them both to the ground. _

_"Kouga!" Hakkaku and Ginta both yelled at the same time. _

_Inuyasha wanted Kagome and he wanted to kill her. He never cared for her. The demon in him showed the true feelings and all it wanted was to KILL. To kill anything that it could get its hands on. _

_"You won't touch Kagome, Inuyasha. I won't let you kill her!" Kouga grunted out as he slammed Inuyasha into the ground and started to punch his face. His fist connected with Inuyasha's cheek and Inuyasha growled. _

_Kagome was dying inside as she watched the fight. She didn't want to see Inuyasha like this but it was happening. Inuyasha was no longer the same. She just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that Kouga was fighting to protect her. He would NOT let any harm come to her. _

_Inuyasha pushed himself up then and threw Kouga backwards into the air. Inuyasha laughed. "What makes you think I want to kill her? Oh, I will but not until I'm through with her. To bad, huh?" _

_"Come on, Kagome. We have to get out of here. Kouga will be alri--" _

_Ginta was interrupted as Kagome screamed. "KOUGA!" _

_Inuyasha had jumped down in front of Kouga and slammed his fist cleanly through Kouga's chest. Inuyasha smiled as he felt Kouga jerk. Inuyasha pulled his hand out, his fingers dripping with Kouga's blood. "You..." Kouga whispered as he fell to his knees. Kouga's eyes slid over to Kagome and he opened his mouth but nothing came out. He then lifted his hand towards Kagome. "Run...Kagome..." He fell forward and Inuyasha glanced up at her slowly. An lechourous smile spreading across his lips. He cracked his bloody knuckles with a flick of his fingers. _

_Kagome felt cold as she stared at Kouga. Images flashed through her mind. He'd tried to save her...He'd just died for her... Because of her... _

_A bright light flew past her, piercing Inuyasha's shoulder. Kaede lowered her bow as Inuyasha was slammed backwards. His body jerked as half his strength left him. He growled loudly and started towards them but another arrow shot out, catching his leg. He growled again and jerked both arrows out. His flesh sizzling as he did so. _

_"I'll be back and when I do, you're mine Kagome." His voice was rough. No longer the soft voice she'd grown used to. He turned and jumped into the forest, leaving a blood trail behind. _

_It took Kagome a moment to comprehend and then she glanced back in Kouga's direction. She made a move to run in his direction but Ginta and Hakkaku stopped her. Kagome fault them. "No! Let me go!" She cried out. _

_"Kagome. You must leave. You can't stay here." Kaede called out. _

_

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 1

((Chapter 1))

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and stared up at the ceiling of the cave. That had been eight years ago. She'd long sensed stopped crying. But now...She'd never forgotten that terrible day. The dream sent chills down her spine as it always did. Kouga had died because of her. She didn't love Kouga but he had been a dear friend to her. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair that he'd had to die. It wasn't right that Inuyasha had choosen that path.

Inuyasha had taken the Jewel and turned full demon. He'd killed Kouga and then Kaede's village. Miroku and Sango were next. Kagome felt devasted that Inuyasha had killed them. What drove him to such a point of insanity?

Kagome had tried to go home after that but the well had sealed with the completing of the Jewel. So Kaede had suggested Kagome go into hiding because Inuyasha would never stop hunting for her. She had set out the rumor that Kagome had been slaughtered by a demon but she wasn't sure that Inuyasha believed it.

Kagome was alone except for Kaede now. She hadn't even been able to see Kouga's body. Kakkahu and Ginta wouldn't let her. Kouga's wolf tribe had moved far away from the area where Kouga had been killed... And Kagome had went with them. That was the only way no one would see her again. Inuyasha wouldn't think to look anywhere but where she had always been. She would be far away. And she'd been like that for eight years now.

The tribe never really chose another leader. Whenever they wanted a decision made they all talked about it... Hakkau and Ginta were the strange was. They were hiding something. She just didn't know what it was. Not that it mattered. They were great men. If it was important they would tell her.

A shuddering sigh escaped her lips as she turned onto her side. The furr beneath her was soft. It had been the furr that Kouga had slept on. She glanced towards at the wall and frowned as she heard a small noise and then smiled. One of the small cubs; yes, she'd even gotten into the habit of talking like they did every now and then; crawled towards her and into her arms. The tribe had fought demons earlier and this ones mother had been slaughtered.

"Can I stay?" The little girl whispered.

Kagome nodded and lifted up the blanket and the little girl crawled underneath and snuggled against Kagome.

"Kagome?"

She glanced down at the little girl. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you like us?" The little girl rested her chin on her hands. She wasn't in the least bit sleepy.

"Because I wasn't born a demon. I was... in danger and the tribe took me in. They knew me a long time ago." Kagome leaned up on her right forearm.

"Ginta was telling me a story." The girls eyes shown with interest as she said it. Kagome knew that she always loved to hear stories.

"What was it about?"

"Someone named Kouga. Wait, not someone. I can't call him that. They said that he used to be the leader of the tribe. And know what?" She leaned closer and lowered her voice on the last sentence so that it was just a whisper.

Kagome stilled when she heard that but kept the pain from showing in her eyes. She made herself smile slightly and leaned down low to whisper back to make it sound like she was being told a secret.

"They said that he loved you." The girls eyes lit up with the words. "They said that he was a great leader. Everyone mourned his loss. How come he isn't here now? Where is he? And did he love you? Really?"

Kagome sighed as she felt a small twinge of pain stab at. "Yes, he was a great leader. He died a terrible death but he didn't deserve it. He... I'm sure he did care about me." She didn't say the word "love". She rarely even talked about Kouga.

"Is that why you're here? Because you loved him?"

Kagome shook her head. "No I didn't. He was a very dear friend of mine. He didn't deserve to die. And I'm here because ..." Kagome placed a smile on her face. She really didn't want to talk about it. "Its late. You need your sleep. Now, if you go to sleep I'll talk them into letting you run in one of the fields near by." The girl covered her mouth as she squeeled happily and nodded eagerly and went to sleep instantly.

Kagome smiled and shook her head, closing her eyes.

* * *

Kagome really felt like a part of the pack. Even though she wasn't a demon she just... When she'd came with the tribe she had left all of her old stuff behind. She was going to start new. She'd taken her bow and arrow of course. She still used those. She let her legs dangle over the edge of the rocks as she glanced down at the field the cubs were playing in. A few of the wolves ran with them, tugging there clothing playfully. It was a nice day today.

A cool breeze blew by, touching the skin of her bare legs. When she had said she was starting new she'd meant it. She even wore clothing like they did. She wore a small furr skirt and furr boots just like the other women and a smooth hide top. It was slightly ripped around the stomach so a huge patch of her stomach was shown. She was used to it by now though.

"I never would have thought you'd become part of the tribe, you know?" Kagome glanced up as Hakakku sat beside her, raising one knee and resting his arm on it.

"Me either. Thank you, again, for letting me stay."

Hakakku shrugged. "You don't have to thank me or anyone else, Kagome. Its what He would have wanted."

Kagome nodded and stared down at the field. "I actually feel alive again. Everyone here is the only family I have." Hakakku and Ginta had finally found mates. They each had cubs of there own as well. The pack had grown a lot and was thriving wonderfully.

"Kagome...Why don't you give Kumiko a chance? He likes you." One of the members of the tribe, Kumiko, had from the moment he'd met Kagome, liked her. He always made her laugh. Why didn't she?

"I... I don't think I can." She glanced up at the sky. Her heart was still torn over Inuyasha's betrayal. She'd cared about him so much.

"You'll never know until you let go, Kagome." Was all he said before he stood up and walked back into the cave where the others resided. Kagome watched the clouds overhead. "Maybe you're right." She whispered but even as she said the words there was nothing behind them. Why?


	3. Chapter 2

((Chapter 2))

"I'm so glad that you finally said yes." Kumiko sounded so happy. Kagome glanced over at him. He was young, good looking and strong but...He was soft. Even though he was a demon he just wasn't...Adventurous enough or something. There was something that was missing. He seemed so eager when she had told him that she walk with him, maybe have lunch. He acted as if she had said yes to be his mate. Right now, she was far from it. But she couldn't help but smile from the enthuesiasm on his face.

"How long were you in the pack before I came? I don't remember seeing you... before." Back in the day Kagome had been with the pack a few times but she didn't recall seeing some of them that were here now. Then again, she hadn't paid a lot of attention to the people who were in the pack. They had just been faces that she hadn't remembered.

"I was born and raised within the pack. I think that you don't remember seeing me is because part of the pack was always off or in the mountains. There was usually one thing or another that needed to be done elsewhere."

Kagome nodded and glanced around them. "I never really thought I would have ended up living with Ko...With you all. I would have laughed if someone said 'eight years from now you'll be living with the wolf pack'." She chuckled.

Kumiko glanced over at her. "Kagome, are you happy here? I mean, really happy living with us? Is this what you want? You don't feel left out because you're human?"

Kagome leaned down and picked up a yellow flower and sniffed at it. They were in the field that the cubs had been playing in. "Kumiko, I am happy. I promise. I really do enjoy living with the pack. It wasn't what I had had planned for my future but I don't regret it." The only thing that she did regret was two things. Inuyasha and Kouga. That she hadn't been able to realize her mistake in trusting Inuyasha until it was to late and the fact that Kouga was dead. Maybe she could have saved him...Or maybe not.

"You know, Kagome, you've never been hunting with us before. You've been with us for almost eight years and never once have you done it." He smiled as his eyes lit up in eagerness, as if he were a little boy.

_'I need a man, not a boy.'_ She thought to herself, then felt agrrivated with herself for thinking of Kumiko like that. He was a man.

"You would let me go?" Kagome asked. She'd seen some of the other females go but they knew what to do. She could fight but...kill an animal? She could be taught. Maybe it was time that she did learn. It actually seemed exciting. "Please! If you and the others wouldn't mind! I'm good with the bow and arrow as you know but I would have to be taught with the others." Now the only other problem was her speed. She wasn't as fast as the rest of the pack. They would find someway around that somehow.

* * *

"Ok..." _'I can do this.' _Kagome whispered to herself. She climbed onto the large wolfs back. She was thankful that he was a demon wolf because that meant he was larger than regular ones, which meant she could ride on his back. Then again she should have remembered this. She'd ridden like this for years now.

Through all of her years living with the pack she'd learned that the way they lived wasn't exactly the easiest. They had to hunt for there food most of the time and that wasn't always easy. Other times life was hard on them because they were shunned for being demons and even though Kagome wasn't a demon it seemed odd to a lot of people for a human; a priestess at that; to live with a demon wolf pack. She wouldn't have had it another way. This was her life now and she cherished every moment of it.

Automaticly she leaned low on the wolf and curled her fingers into the thick furr as he took off, following the hunters. In her right hand she grasped a long wooden poll with a sharp blade tied to the end. She could tell that they had found there prey by the way the males got all happy and decided to have a contest to see who was the best hunter, etc. She shook her head and chuckled. Men were the same.

_'I can't do it.' _Kagome whispered to herself as she froze as the deer jumped over the men and ran forward. The men laughed and charged after it, not realizing that Kagome stood still, watching in fascinated horror. She sucked in a shuddering breath as she realized it was going to run her over, strike her...

Kumiko rushed forward and knocked Kagome out of the way as he threw his weapon straight at a week spot on the animals neck. It went down instantly. Not even having a chance to get back up before one of the other men came and snapped its neck with a sickening crack.

Kumiko laughed as he helped Kagome to her feet, who punched his arm lightly. "Thats not funny."

"Oh, but Kagome, you should have seen your face. Now I really don't think hunting is for you." He chuckled again.

"I feel like...a fool." But Kagome couldn't help but laugh either. She shook her head and glanced at the others and then back to Kumiko.

"Don't feel like that, Kagome. Hunting, unless its to hunt demons to kill them and not for food, is something you're good at. And besides there are plenty other things that you do. You've helped us out over the years tremendously and you know that. So don't worry about hunting with us. Its good that you tried though." He laughed again.

* * *

"Mai, honey, you're eating like you're starving." Kagome laughed at the little girl. The one of whom had snuck into her bed.

"No. I just want to eat this quick because if I don't, Mikio over there," She pointed to the boy a few months older than her that was across the cave eating, "will sneak over here and take it! He always does that and picks on me too!" She leaned closer to whisper the words, her eyes going wide. Kagome chuckled. She remembered being that young, just six. Nothing to worry about.

"Know what?" Kagome leaned close to whisper as well. "I think that he likes you."

Mai made a face. "Ew. I don't think so. NO he doesn't. He picks on me ALL the time, Kagome."

"Boys do that sometimes when they like you but I'll tell you a secret." She leaned closer and cupped her hands around Mais ear. "If you be nice to them, flirt with them and maybe even kiss them on the cheek, they might get scared and run or leave you alone." Mai made a face again as if the thought of kissing was disgusting.

Kagome almost considered Mai her daughter. She'd been born after Kagome had come to leave with them and her Father had died... Then her mother had been slaughtered. Leaving the girl with only the wolf pack as family. As if reading her thoughts Mai looked up and licked her fingers and then said, "Can I call you mommy?"

Kagome choked on the water she had been sipping before she finally managed to breath again. She stared at Mai and then looked up. Kumiko and a few others had glanced up but looked away when she glanced up. She knew they had heard Mai because of there demon hearing. She felt a small smile tugging at her lips. The girls mom had been dead after since Mai was at least 2 and a half. But Mai was a demon cub and had pulled through. She'd spent time with Kagome a lot...

"You know I'm not your mother, Mai."

"I know but...Can I? Please?" Mai looked up with such pleading in her eyes that Kagome couldn't tell the girl no.

She smiled. "Why not?" The sucked the juices of the cooked deer from her finger and nodded happily. "Thank you mommy!"

Kagome felt warmeth settle into her when Mai called her that. She felt...more like a family for some reason.


	4. Chapter 4

((Chapter 4 ))

Kagome tossed in her sleep as images flashed through her head.

_"I won't let you--" _

_She watched it plunge deep-- _

_"Run..." _

_He laughed... _

_"Mommy." _

_Kagome saw the hand plunge deep into the muscled chest and she felt it as if it were her pain too._

"Mommy."

Kagome felt a hand shaking her and she jerked awake, her heart pounding. She closed her eyes and fell back down onto the furrs. Then she felt the hand nudging her arm again and opened her eyes. Mai had been trying to wake her up but still keep quiet at the same time. "Can I sleep with you?" She whispered just like she had the night before.

Kagome nodded and pulled the covers up over them both as she laid down on her side again. Mai snuggled up close to her and closed her eyes with a sigh. She liked sleeping with her mommy...

Kagome stared down at Mai and then looked up at the rough edges of the ceiling. She hated that she remembered every detail. It was engraved on her mind. She had to forgot. It was in the past and she would forget.

But she couldn't.

* * *

The days seemed to pass endlessly. It grew cold quickly since winter was coming and they all prepared for the cold weather. They were out hunting again and Kagome was out with the women, walking a few distance behind the men as she talked with the other women. When the men stopped the women had to stop to, or run into them. Kagome frowned and pushed past one of them to see what had them looking so struck.

Kagome felt her breath get stuck in her throat at the scene before her. Dead demons were scattered everywhere and strangly enough...A few humans. It was horrible. The demons had claw marks over there bodies. Five on each one as if someone had slashed at them with one hand. The dead grass that had frosted over was tinged red from all the blood. "What happened?" Kagome whispered, though that was a stupid question. It was obvious a demon had had a frenzy and killed everything in its path.

"You sensed other humans and demons in there area, right?" A few of the others nodded. They had sensed the humans so they knew they had been in the area. "We can't just leave them here. We have to bury them." Kagome couldn't just bare to leave them here like this. She leaned down and closed one of the human victims eyes gently. His face was still contorted with horror, his eyes when they had been open were still struck with terror.

That wasn't what was odd to her though. Something about these killings was faguely familiar. _'What is it?'_ She'd seen those markings on the bodies before. Seen those slash marks.

"Dammit. What is it?" She said aloud and the others looked towards her. She blushed and cleared her throat and kneeled down. She motioned toward the slash marks covering the human body. "I've seen these somewhere. I don't know where and I don't know when but I KNOW I have seen them somewhere. I swear...Do any of you remember anything like this?"

Everyone shook there head but then Ginta paled. "Kagome."

She glanced towards him. "Whats wrong?"

"Those marks...They're Inuyashas." His voice seemed to go lower as he said the words.

Kagomes body went cold and a chill went down her spine as she examined the slash marks. It was then that the details were clear. She remembered all those years ago when Inuyasha had used this method to kill demons. How fast and hard he did it. These humans and demons must have suffered so much. She stood up slowly.

"Hes in the area somewhere." Yes, somewhere. He must have sensed the wolf pack. There was no way that he couldn't have. Then he would have sensed Kagome. And just because Kouga had been a part of this pack Kagome didn't doubt that Inuysha would want to kill every single person here. She didn't know if she could stop Inuyasha. He had been able to kill Kouga and Kouga had been a full demon.

"We have to leave." She whispered. Fear slithering up her spine. She just couldn't stop it. Images of Inuyashas happy face flew across her mind and then his blood red eyes filled with rage, hatred and malice. Then the image of him killing Kouga...

She tried to open her mouth to cry out as she felt the world spinning around her but she couldn't. Her knees buckled as she lost conciousness and she fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

((Chapter 5))

Kumiko had never meant Inuyasha but he'd heard about him. He'd never really seen Kagome show a weakness of any kind until yesterday. The look of fear that had entered her eyes. Sadness, longing, fear, hatred. So many emotions mixed into one in her dark eyes. All he knew was that Kagome had a past with that demon and that he was the one who had killed Kouga...

He stared down at Kagome and brushed a lock of hair from her face. He was glad that Kagome wasn't demon or she would know the many times that he had gotten aroused around her. She was so beautiful and he was glad that she had finally come around to him. He wanted to make her his mate, to mate with her so bad. If she was a wolf demon like them she would have smelled his arousal each and everytime. If only ... Part of him wished she was a demon. It would make things so much easier for them. But he still liked her though.

He stared down at her as she slept. He could take her right now and make her his and then she wouldn't have much of a choice. He wouldn't do that though. Not only would she hate him for it he would be kicked out of the pack. And he respected the pack as well as Kagome. He'd find a way to win her heart and mend it. He didn't know much about Kagomes past but he did know that she had cared about the demon, Inuyasha and Kouga as well. From what he'd seen she had been devasted by Kouga's death.

Kagome was just starting to wake up when Mai came inside. She glanced at Kumiko as he nodded. There was something he had to do.

Mai sat down beside kagome and blurted out one question. "Whos Inuyasha?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "Mai..." Kagome was trying to think of what to say. It was natural that Mai would be curious of other demons and why it bothered Kagome so much that this demon imperticular bothered her. "He is a demon. At one time he used to be my friend." Her words were soft as she spoke. "At one time he was actually a nice person." Or so she had thought, but she didn't add that part.

"If he was a nice person then why is he so bad now?"

"Some people are just... Thats how they want to live and they don't realize its wrong. Or if they do, they just don't care. People like that are bad people, Mai."

Mai tilted her head to the side and then leaned closer. "I want to meet Inuyasha. Maybe we can--"

"NO, Mai. No. Do not even think it. He wouldn't stop to kill you. Hes not someone you want to meet." Kagome shook her head and glanced into Mais eyes. "Thats not someone that you want to meet."

Mai nodded and skipped out of the cave and Kagome sighed. Mai was a smart girl. She would listen.

* * *

"Kagome!" Ginta skidded to a halt outside the cave, out of breath. Kagome frowned and glanced up at him as she neatly set the furred blanket beside her.

"Its Kumiko. You have to stop him. He just doesn't understand."

Kagome blinked. "Whats wrong, Ginta?" The blood in Kagomes veins seemed to freeze at his words.

"Hes going to find Inuyasha and kill him."

'If he isn't killed first', Kagome thought, grabbing up her bow and arrows. "Come on."

Ginta, Hakkaku and a few of the other men followed her into the forest. She shook her head. Kumiko was a fool. He just didn't know what Inuyasha could do to him. Kagome knew how evil Inuyasha was, how evil he had become. When he'd killed Miroku, Sango and Kouga... She knew. She was tired of the pain he had caused her and Inuyasha had to pay. Like Naraku, Inuyasha didn't deserve to live.

"Be careful." She warned.

She heard it then. A name. Kumiko was calling out for Inuyasha.

"I know you're here you bastard!" Kumiko went around in a small circle, sniffing every now and then but still he hadn't noticed a change in the wind or anything. But he knew he was out there and it was pising Kumiko off that Inuyasha didn't come out.

"Inu--" Kagome rushed out of the clearing along with the others and knocked Kumiko down to the ground with her body, half over him, her hand over his. "Don't call out to him." She whispered. "You fool. If and when we find him or run into him, we'll deal with him then. I really do NOT think its a good idea to goad him out if he even knows where here." _'If he even knows I'm here.'_

Kumiko stared up at her, slightly berated that she would repimand him. Especially in front of the other males. If she was his mate she would know better.

"But Kagome..."

"Kumiko, its not that I doubt your strength. I believe with all my heart that your capable of defending yourself but you're my friend and I don't want to see you hurt. Or worse, killed. Inuyasha is dangerous. Me, Ginta and Hakakku have seen first hand what he can do and I don't want that to happen to you."

"Kagome, you're running. You can't keep doing it forever." Kumiko let Kagome help him to his feet. He knew Kagome was running and it was controlling her life. She couldn't keep doing her life like that. She was living her life around Inuyasha.

_'Am I really running?'

* * *

_

_'So he had finally found the bitch. After eight fucking years. "And whadda' ya know? Shes with that wolf-shits pack..." Inuyasha smiled and cracked his knuckles. To bad there was no one to save her now. _

_

* * *

_

Ok. NO I DON'T HATE INUYASHA. I just wanted to try writing a different story al together. And in this one well... Inuyashas not the good Inuyasha we know. There are plenty of other stories like that. Don't worry. I'll make up for the bad Inuyasha with Kagome and Kouga :) REVIEW!))


	6. Chapter 6

((Chapter 6))

Kagome shook her head and glanced over at Kumiko as he laid a small slab of freshly cooked meat onto her plate. In her time she would have called it steak. Her mouth watered as she sniffed the air and its delicious aroma filled her nostrils. Kumiko followed her outside to sit near the edge of the cliff. He'd done so many things to win her affections. He cooked for her, showed her kindness, brought her flowers... She wasn't as stiff towards him as she used to be though.

"Here you go." Kumiko laid Kagomes plate in her lap and watched as she brought a small piece of meet to her lips. Watched it slip between those soft lips...Watched her tongue dart out to lick the juices away. Maybe she would let him kiss her...

Kagome frowned and stared at Kumiko. She could the intensity in which he stared at her. "What?" Kagome glanced down, wondering if maybe she had dropped something or maybe she had some dirt or something on her, but she didn't.

"Nothing." Kumiko shook his head and started at his own food. He knew Kagome was fond of him and since she had lived with them for almost eight years she had to know that he was with her all the time because he was...courting her. He wanted her as his mate.

They ate in silence, staring off into the distance as the moon rose up in the sky slowly and it grew dark. Kagome wondered why, if Inuyasha was here, he hadn't already come at them. There was no way he could miss the scent of the wolf pack. She just couldn't get the thought out of her mind. WHY? She was shook out of her thoughts when she felt Kumikos hand wrap around her upper arm.

Kumiko had been staring at her far off look on hre face. Even when she seemed miles away with a blank expression on her face she was beautiful. He leaned closer and crawled up to her and grabbed her arm gently. "Kagome." He whispered and she glanced at him. She stared at him as if she was still far away and he was going to give up that chance...

He leaned in close and set his lips against hers. Just a small kiss. He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips, pushed past...

Kagome sighed. Why not? She had to try. She leaned in closer and opened her mouth beneath his, felt his tongue slide into her mouth slowly, move along hers. Kagome tried hard to make her body really feel it but she felt nothing. Not even a hint of desire. She closed her eyes and pulled back slowly, sighing again. Kumiko moved to put his arms around her to pull her back to him again when a shrill scream split the air. Kagome and Kumio jerked apart as others rushed out of the cave, all glancing down into the dark field.

"Mai." Kagome whispered.

* * *

Kagome jumped off the wolf she had been riding and looked around. She didn't have the enhanced senses of the people around her and it annoyed the hell out of her. "Mai!" She yelled into the semi-darkness. They had all heard the young girl scream but now they couldn't find her.

Everyone turned then when they heard a small rustling in the bushes. Mai came out, frowning when she all saw them. "What are you all doing down here?"

"We heard you scream, Mai." Kagome kneeled down before Mai. Checking her body to make sure the girl was alright and to her surprise and utter happiness she was. "Mai, you're alright so what happened?" She cupped the girls shoulders.

"A bear demon charged me and I didn't see him coming till he did it. He scared me... Sorry. But I showed him. I killed him." She smiled like a fool. VERY happy with her kill. It wasn't odd for young demons to be able to kill. They were stronger than human children. Mai kept that smile on her lips. "See? I'm not a sissy." She stuck her tongue out at one of the other boys.

Kagome sighed. "Mai you know you're not allowed to come down here by yourself. No matter how many times you kill demons. You know better." Kagome stood up, curling her fingers around Mais hand. Kagome started to walk back towards the others when she felt a hard gust of wind, a blurr of red, actuall a body rush past her at an inhuman pace. Mai was snatched from her hand as if she had never been there. Kagome heard the girls cry and she turned immediatly, as did the other members of the pack.

"Why not let the little girl do what she wants?" A cruel, harsh voice said. His hand was fisted in the front of the girls furred shirt and then he flung her away from him. He didn't watch as she landed a couple of feet behind him, hitting a rock hard enough to knock the breath out of her. He only watched Kagome with a mocking grin at his lips.

Silver stringy hair hung low past his shoulders and it was filthy. She knew it had at one time actually been beautiful. His skin was slightly dirty and his clothing, the same... the same as it had been, but worn and raggedy as if he didn't care. He raised his right hand and popped his fingers all at once by just flexing them. A wolf launched itself at him and He knocked it aside easily but another jumped onto his back, biting deeply into his shoulder as another came in from the side. He hissed in pain and threw two of them off, breaking the others neck before he dropped it to the ground. He ignored the blood dripping from his shoulder. He merely kept that wicked and sadistic smile on his lips.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as a chill swept through her body. It felt like the bottom of her stomach dropped out.

"The one and only." He said mockingly. He let his gaze roam down her body openly, letting everyone there see where his eyes went. He smiled wider, his fangs showing and his blood red eyes filled with malice, lust and hate. "You look good. Mmmm. Maybe I should do what I did to you eight years ago... The day after I killed Kouga..."

Kagomes body went cold. How dare he? Everyone looked towards Kagome and then back to Inuyasha who licked his lips. The men stiffened as they drew there weapons...

Kagome felt a burst of hatred as memories flooded her mind.

* * *

_"Hes gone...I can't believe that he killed him..." 'I've been such a fool.' Kagome thought to herself silently. She had trusted Inuyasha, fallen so deeply in love with him and he had ripped her heart to shreds. Betrayed her and then killed her friends. And she couldn't even go back home. _

_Kagome sank down in the grass and let her head fall back against the well as tears gathered in her eyes. She felt so alone. _

_"Well well well. What do I have here?" Kagome opened her eyes just before she felt something hard connect with the side of her head. She fell sideways into the grass. Unconscious. _

_When she woke up though, she wasn't sure how long she had been out. All she knew was that she was in a burnt down hut. Completely naked. She sat up slowly and then groaned as pain exploded in her head and then someone pushed her roughly back onto the floor. _

_"What did you hit me with?" Kagome muttered out as she stared up at Inuyasha. He smiled and held his hand up to her. "This." Balling it up to show her exactly what he meant. _

_It was then that Kagome realized that not only was she naked but so was Inuyasha. He noticed the look of recognization in her eyes and grinned sadisictly. "Inuyasha don't--" Inuyasha shoved her arms over her head and shoved her legs apart. Kagome shook her head even as she felt him prob between her legs with his shaft. "Inuyasha NO--" She screamed as he thrust himself into her unwilling body. Over... and over... and over again... Leaving her crying tears of pain, humilation and hate..._

_

* * *

_

Kumiko realized Inuyashas meaning and growled. "You asshole..." Inuyasha had raped her. And no one, not anyone in the pack had noticed. No one had known. How had Kagome managed to rid her body of Inuyashas scent. "You raped her."

Inuyasha didn't deny it. He just stared at Kagome. "Been a long time. To bad Kouga is dead, isn't it? Whos going to save you now?" He smiled sadisticly again and then glanced at Mai. She scrambled backwards as he looked back towards Kagome. "Wanna bet I can get to her before you do?"

Kagome actually felt her heart miss a beat as she took off towards Mais direction, as did the rest of the pack. So did Inuyasha. He laughed, reaching his hand out towards Mais throat. Mai moved then, rolling to the side. She wasn't human so it was easy. A cry escaped her throat as she jumped a small distance and wrapped her arms around Kagome who fell to her knees as she wrapped her arms around Mai. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles again and changed dirction in barely a second. He lunged at them, his clawed hand stretched out to slash them to pieces...

When a body jumped in front of Kagome and Mai, kicking Inuyasha backwards. Inuyasha flew backwards and hit the ground flat on his back. Kagome managed to make herself breath though she couldn't stop her pounding heart which was still filled with fear and adrinaline. Mai tightened her arms around Kagomes waist and burried her face against Kagomes shoulder as Kagomes eyes followed a pair of tanned calves encased in leather like furr boots. Followed by a pair of nicely muscled and tanned legs standing in a hard stance...His middle area was covered by a furr of somesort, like it had been made to fit him, tied at his hips, maybe sewn, along with a tail attatched to the end of it...She looked at the muscled arms and then the back hidden under the thin shirt, to the black hair held parcially back... And even though his back was facing her...Oh my God.

"Kouga." Kagome whispered and watched in utter and complete shock as Kouga started walking towards Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 7

((Chapter 7))

Mai wrapped her arms tighter around Kagome. "Who is that?" She whispered, her voice shaking. Kagome couldn't answer. She couldn't speak. He was dead. She had seen him die. Seen his body but...

Kumiko ran over to Kagome and went to help her up but she shook his touch off. "Kagome." He said urgently. "We have to move. Inuyasha and Kouga are about to fight and its not going to be pretty."

"But hes dead." Was all she could whisper. She couldn't get over the shock. All eyes were on Kouga and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kouga only watched each other.

"What the fuck? I killed your sorry ass..." Inuyasha stood up slowly, a twisted look crossing his face.

Kouga shrugged, a dark look on his face. "Guess I didn't stay dead, did I? You threatened my pack and then you threatened Kagome. For the last time."

Inuyasha actually laughed and the sound hurt Kagomes ears. "I killed you the first time and I can do it again!" He ran forward and raked his claws down Kougas chest. His claws cut cleanly through the material of Kougas shirt and blood seeped through. Kouga jumped back and then brought his foot up, connecting with Inuyashas chin. Inuyasha growled loudly and stumbled back as blood spurted out of his mouth.

Kouga lunged forward then and punched Inuyasha in the nose. "Thats for threatening my pack."

"Fuck you." Inuyasha hissed and jumped to the side as Kouga threw his arm in a punch again. He took the small chance since he was in front of Kouga now. But nearer Kagome. Kouga froze for a moment as he realized his mistake. NO. He wouldn't let him hurt her again.

Inuyasha knew Kouga wouldn't be able to stop him and it thrilled him as he lashed out. Kagome turned to shield Mai and ducked down. Inuyashas claws caught her right cheek and the slope of her shoulder, leaving four bloody, burning trails behind.

"No more, Inuyasha. No more." Kouga had gotten stronger and faster over the year. His body more muscled and defined and stronger. He grabbed ahold of the back of Inuyashas clothing and jerked him forward. "You've hurt her for the last time. I've changed over the years, Inuyasha. You don't want to know what I went through and I did it all, just to get back at you. I can't believe that she trusted you. You broke her heart, destroyed her innocent soul with your trecherous ways and then defiled her." Kouga knew there was only one way to stop Inuyasha. There was no good in Inuyasha. He was a little fool. He had fooled them all. Kouga punched Inuyasha in the face again and Inuyasha kneed Kouga in the stomach, raking his claws down the side of Kougas face and watched in satisfaction as blood pooled in the marks...But to his rageful feelings, Kouga didn't care.

Kouga shook Inuyasha roughly and then slammed his hand up into Inuyashas stomach. He could pierce Inuyashas stomach with his hand and kill him but he didn't. He just shoved him away. "Go away, Inuyasha. You still have a chance to live and I'm giving that to you. If you don't leave and stay away, if Kagome don't kill you I will. I swear it."

Inuyasha laughed. "Kagome won't do a thing to me. She loves me. She CAN'T do anything to me." He looked towards her and sneered.

Kagome wished she had a bow and arrow right then.

"Now leave." Kouga turned, blood dripping from the side of his face and brow. Already he was starting to bruise. His ribs hurt and even though he had been the one beating the crap out of Inuyasha, the blows Inuyasha had delt him had been fierce. He glanced at Kagome, took a step towards her when he saw a look of fear cross her face, saw her open her lips to say something--

Kouga spun around and brought his elbow up, smashing it into Inuyashas nose. He slammed his hand up against Inuyashas stomach and through the flesh there, jerking it up higher. "I warned you Inuyasha." Kouga said through gritted teeth. Inuyasha screamed and dug his claws into Kougas arms, trying to remove the hand tearing into his body but then Inuyasha went lip as Kouga pulled his hand out... Threw Inuyashas heart to the ground... Even his heart didn't look right.

Kouga flicked his hand to get some of the blood off. He'd had no choice. He turned and stopped. Everyone was staring at him. He knew they were wondering how he could still be alive. His eyes moved over them all but they stopped on Kagome and stayed there, meeting her unreadable gaze.

"Kagome." He said as he kneeled before her. "I'm not sorry. I won't lie and say I am. I gave him a chance and he didn't take it. If I hadn't done what I had done he would have tried to kill again. He would have tried to hurt you in more ways than one and I can't allow that. I know you cared about him but..." He was sorry, because he knew that to see Inuyasha die would break her heart.

But it didn't.

"You're alive." Kagome breathed and to Kougas shock she reached out and ran a finger down his cheek. "You're real." Mai stirred in Kagomes arms and turned her head to stare at Kouga. "So you're Kouga? People talk about you a lot." She said bravely and Kouga felt a smile tug at his lips. He hadn't been forgotten. He turned his attention back to Kagome, at the pain he saw in her eyes.

Even though she knew Inuyasha had been... Twisted, a part of her still cared for him and that part hurt deep inside to know that he was gone. Forever. But she knew she and the others were safe now. And all because of Kouga.

All of a sudden Mai slid from Kagomes arms and stated loudly. "Lets cook the demons body for tonight." All Kagome could do was stare at Kouga. She didn't really even seem to hear Mai.

Everyone else looked towards Mai, even Kouga. Kouga didn't know the little pup. She certainly hadn't been here when he had. "Even the wolves won't eat him. I don't think we want to either."

Kouga had a lot of explaining to do.

Kagome shook her head slowly, as if finally coming back to herself. She stood up slowly and her knees buckled beneath her. Kumiko made a move to reach her but before he could even take a step in her direction Kouga had swept her up in his arms. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

A dark look entered Kagomes eyes. "Kouga, what happened?" He'd been alive? All this time? Kagome wanted to be mad at him and even though she made herself look mad at him ... She couldn't bring herself to be mad at him truely. She felt so relieved, after all these years of thinking him dead and dreaming it over and over again, that he was alive.

"Mommy can walk." The little girl, he still didn't know her name, said as she walked up beside them. Kouga narrowed his eyes at the girl and frowned. Kagome had taken a mate... He frowned when he sniffed the air. That little pup was NOT Kagomes.

"Kouga, you have to tell us what happened." Kagome wiped a smear of blood off his forhead gently, staying away from the open wound.

Kouga glanced at the others and then nodded slowly. "I know."

He was finally home again.


	8. Chapter 8

((Chapter 8))

Kagome watched Kouga out from beneath her hooded eyes. It seemed to true to be real... But he was here. And alive. He felt alive. She'd touched him and he was alive. Kouga ate as if he hadn't had a real meal in forever. She doubted that he ever cooked. Guilt tugged at Kagome because as she looked up at him she couldn't actually bring herself to say she was sorry over Inuyashas death. She tried to make herself feel the pain but... She couldn't. Her heart wasn't healed because she was still scared. She felt guilty as she stared at him, noticing how much he had changed over the years. He'd matured and his body was more defined. His muscles clearly seen and even the stance in his walk showed his strength. He seemed easy going but they all knew Kouga could be deadly.

She still couldn't get Kougas words out of her head. He had told them all that he had thought that he was dead. He'd woken up in terrible pain, his chest burning and... Kouga still didn't know how he had survived, but he had. And by the time he had been well enough everyone had been gone. Far away where even Kouga hadn't been able to catch there scent except for a tiny hint. Thats what had led him up to these mountains. And to Kougas surprise, he'd been met with a rather disturbing...Sight. He had been waiting for years to pay Inuyahsa back. For everything, for making him fail Kagome. Then he'd seen Kagome. And then Inuyasha. The thing was, Kouga had been following them for days. He knew he'd had to wait for the right moment...

How long had Kouga actually known they were in the area? He had stayed away purposfully? The thought slightly ate at Kagomes nerves. As if sensing her gaze on him, Kouga turned and met Kagome with a bright smile. Kagome felt a flutter in her stomach. Kouga turned to face her fully and then pushed a small tray of fruit at her. "Eat. You need it."

Kouga had always thought at one time that maybe, just maybe, Kagome would one day be a part of his pack. Of course in his thoughts Kagome would have been his mate but still... Kouga could see the hurt in her eyes with the knowledge that Inuyasha was dead but he could also see the relief there and her joy at seeing him again. With Inuyasha out of the way things would be a lot easier now. Maybe. Kouga glanced at the little girl, the one called Mai, that was sitting beside Kagome and chatting endlessly and calling Kagome "Mommy". Kagome was definatly not that girls mother so why was she calling her that...

Kagome laughed at something that Mai said and popped a grape past her lips and Kouga stared at her lips for a moment. Kagome seemed so at home here, though he could SMELL that she was nervous about something.

Kouga couldn't believe that they were accepting him back so happily. They weren't mad that he hadn't come back right away. Then again, he'd had his reasons. Reasons that were his own and his alone.

One of the men lifted there fist up in the air in a kind of "toast" to Kouga. "Heres to Kouga, our leader, finally being back amoung us!" The others soon followed and he watched as Kagome smiled and lifted the small wooden cup in her hand as a toast. Kagome was part of his pack and things were actually starting to go in a way he wanted.

* * *

Kagome couldn't deny the fact that she had wanted to spend a little time with Kouga. After all, they had been close friends at one time. But Kouga had been kept busy, everyone wanted time with him.

Mai crawled up Kagomes furr blanket slowly and then curled up next to Kagome. "Mommy...tell me a story." Kagome had told Mai stories of her world, of the things that happened there and sometimes...

"I have a new one, but you can't tell anyone." Kagome lowered her voice, feeling amusement twirl inside her at the light she saw twinkle in Mais eyes. Mai nodded eagerly and turned to face Kagome.

"Once upon a time there was a Demon prince. A wolf demon prince. He lived with his pack, he used to hunt and kill humans just for the fun of it until one day..." Kagome trailed off, keeping the smile from her lips. Mai loved to hear her stories and Kagome loved to leave her in suspense. "Until one day he kidnapped a young girl. He couldn't help himself and he thought, no he knew he loved her. Somehow it happened over such a short time before someone else took her from him..." Kagome didn't tell the story exactly as she remembered it. She altered it because she knew exactly what she was telling. "... They always fought ... He would always know when she was near ... She'd always tell him no ... " The story went on until Kagome finally saw Mai's eyes start to drift. "Until the girl realized that maybe she cared about him a little too." Kagome whispered, not knowing that across the cave a pair of ears twitched at the last sentence.


	9. Chapter 9

((Chapter 9))

Kagome strained her ears when she heard Kougas laughter trail out from far away. She didn't know how she heard it but she did. Kouga was out with some of the other men. They had went out hunting a couple of hours before and then had brought the food back, which was being cooked this very moment. The delicious aroma filled the caves.

Kagome heard a loud clap of thunder not far behind her and frowned. It was going to rain? She glanced up at the sky. There wasn't even a cloud in sight. She then felt a deep vibration on the ground beneath her and then... A forboding sense filled her. All the other women stilled then and started to growl. Kagome felt the presence of a demon.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome and the others fell to there knees, covering there ears as a loud piercing shrill hit the ear. The sound was deafening and Kagome knew as much as it hurt her ears it had to be torture to the others here since there hearing was inhanced becaose of there demon blood.

"Make it stop!" Mai cried out, clapping her hands over her ears.

Kagome felt a gust of wind behind her and then a loud 'thump' that sent vibrations through the ground and through her body. She started to turn half way and she saw out of the corner of her eye a huge clawed hand, about the size of half her body swinging at her-- Arms swept under Kagomes knees and around her back and she wa swept up into a pair of muscled arms , moving swiftly to the side as the demon hit the place where Kagome had been.

Kagome glanced up, her hands still covering her ears. Kougas face was set in stone, his features hard and his ears were twitching. A grimace appearing over his handsome features as the demon let out another piercing scream.

The demon was obviously pissed that someone had taken his target and turned in the direction Kouga had bounded off towards. The demon was large. At least 10 feet tall and he was...Fat to say the least but he moved with no difficulty. He jumped up into the air and landed right in front of Kouga.

"Dammit." Kouga dug his feet into the ground hard, trying to stop himself as he skidded towards the demon with Kagome in his arms. He jerked to the side and jumped over a rock in the other direction. The demon swept his arm out, knocking over one of the men and the wolf that came towards him.

"I need my arrows!" Kagome yelled out. Kouga wasn't sure what she had said. His ears were still ringing from the demons screams. He dumped Kagome onto a patch of dirt and then picked her up again as the demon charged them again, hitting the spot where they had both been a few seconds earlier. "Fuck!" Kouga hissed in annoyance. He turned around then and jumped into the air, kicking his leg out hard so that it connected with the demons eye. Kouga jumped back, somewhat satisfied that he had hurt the demon. However, when Kouga jumped back and was falling back to the ground with Kagome, a safe distance from the demon, but level with the demons mouth, the demon opened his mouth in outrage from the attack on his eye and let out another piercing scream. Which was directly level with Kouga and Kagome.

Kouga dropped Kagome as the sound waves hit them and the both hit the ground hard. Kagome eyes snapped shut the from the shrilling, her hands keeping over her ears. Kouga was crouched, hands covering his ears. "Fuck fuck fuck!" He was getting sick of this.

Wolves launched themselves at the demon, a few knocked off and onto the boulders while others dug there sharp canines into the beast flesh. He screamed in pain as more and more latched onto him. Kagome found her bow and arrows on the ground but before she could do anything she saw Kouga run forward and kick the demon in the face, knocking him over. Kagome took the oppertunity and let an arrow fly. It shot past Kouga and hit the demon directly. The demon exploded in a bright light and then dissappeared.

Kagome lowered her shaking hands. Her hears were still ringing, as were the others. Kouga shook his head to stop the ringing. "Is everyone alright?" He called out. Everyone nodded. A few of them were hurt but only minorly.

Kagome turned as she heard Mai calling out to her. "Are you alright?"

Mai called her again. "Mommy...?"

Kagome walked over to the girl and kneeled before her. "I'm here. Are you alright?"

Mai frowned. "Mommy, I can't hear anything." The girls lips started to tremble as Kagome just stared at her. Kouga turned towards them, as did the others.

"Oh Mai..." Kagome whispered, despair filling her eyes.

* * *

Kagome ran her fingers through Mais hair. The girls head rested in her lap and she was fast asleep, dried tears on her cheeks. She had finally fallen asleep but not before she had broke down and started crying because she couldn't hear anything. She'd fallen asleep with her head pillowed on Kagomes lap. Kagome didn't know what to do. 

Kouga stepped deeper into the cave, away from the others and sat down beside Kagome. "She can't hear."

Kagome nodded numbly. She felt so bad for Mai. "Shes deaf." She only hoped that her hearing would come back. Even she couldn't imagine not being able to hear anything ever again.

"De...deaf?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Deaf. Its where someone can't hear. Thats what it was called in my...Thats what it was called then." She didn't say 'my time'. She didn't want to think of her old life. That was gone.

"You want me to put her in her bed?" Kouga asked.

Kagome almost said that Mai could stay here but changed her mind. Mai always snuck in here if she woke up. She'd have to stop that sometime or another. She nodded and Kouga gently picked the girl up. Making sure that his touch was light and gentle so that he didn't wake her up. Kagome laid down on her side, facing the wall, when Kouga left the small part of the cave. She couldn't believe that Mai was deaf. It just didn't seem fair. She heard a rustling of clothes then and turned as Kouga sat down and crossed his legs indian style behind her. She sat up and turned to face him.

"Kagome, why does she call you her mother? Shes not your daughter and you're not her mother."

His question startled her. Kagome shrugged. "I... Her Father died and then her mother died...She had no one so she turned to me I guess. She was a year or two old when her mother died so I think... She came to me as a motherly figure." She shrugged.

Kouga leaned over and kissed her forhead._ 'He wanted to do so much more.' _"Go to sleep. You're tired."

Kagome laid down. She was tired but as her eyes slid closed she watched as he walked out of the cave. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. So much had happened in such a short time. She wondered if Kouga had went to the very edge of the cliff, far away from everyone else, as she sometimes did. Silly.

Kagome got up, checking on Mai as she did so and walked out of the cave. Tiptoeing with each step because she knew how enhanced their hearing was. She made her way to the edge of the cliff which was a good distance away. She stopped though when she saw a form silhouetted against the light of the moon. He was sitting on the edge of the cliff, his head lowered slightly and his hands were cupped together as if he were thinking. He turned when he heard her approach.

Kagome sat down beside Kouga, dangling her legs over the edge.

"Careful." He replied. Kouga was silent for a moment before he finally spoke. "Why did you join my pack?"

"Why didn't you come back?" She retorted back.

Kouga sighed. "Kagome...I couldn't. At first I was to weak, I could barely walk. I don't know how I survived but I did. Its pathetic that he beat me like he did. But... When I eventuly did catch the scent of the pack again I knew I couldn't come back right away. Inuyasha would have killed you all just to get back at me. I used the years to train myself better. To become harder. I did everything I could. I wasn't going to fail you again, or my pack." Kouga looked up at her. "Now, why did you join my pack, Kagome?" His voice was soft when he asked.

Kagome stared at the ground, her eyes wondering over the edge. "I was lost. I had nothing left, Kouga. He had taken everything from me. My friends. My family. I had no one. Then your pack came to me. They offered me a home." She'd come to love them all. And Kagome noticed; the thought came unbidden; that unlike Inuyasha, Kouga hid nothing from her. He told her everything. And she believed him. "They're my home now. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kouga did something that shocked her then. She'd never seen or heard him do it before. He looked up towards the sky and stared at the moon and then howled. He actually '_howled'_. The sound wasn't ugly or rough. It was rather...beautiful. She'd heard the others doing it before but she had never watched them.

Kagome studied him and then glanced up towards the moon and stretched her neck and let out a small howl of her own. It didn't come out right, it was a little off key and high pitched. She then felt a soft touch on her chin.

Kougas fingers grasped her chin lightly and tipped it upwards slightly. His fingers then slid down the slender legth of her neck and then to the back of it. He massaged the back of her neck until the muscles there relaxed and her neck was no longer stretched upwards. He tipped her chin back up slightly when she started to lower it. "Breath while you do it." He mumured.

Kagome felt a small tingle in her body at his words and she made another small howl. It didn't come out the way she wanted. She didn't see the smile that crept to Kougas lips. "Let it come from your soul." He looked up at the moon and howled again and it sent shivers down her spine from the intensity of it.

Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her chin up again. Kouga touched her chin, keeping his fingers under it as she did it again. The sound that came out was low and intense.

Kouga watched. He had been shocked when he'd heard that first how from her lips. He was elated as well. It touched him in more ways than one. When he helped her this last time the howl sent delicious chills down his spine.

When the last sound left her lips Kouga cupped her chin in his hand again and Kagomes eyes met his in the dim light cast from the moon. He leaned close. His dark eyes intense. His breath feathered over her lips. He heard Kagomes heart beat increase.

"I have to go back." Kagome whispered. "Mai might come looking for me..." Kouga released her chin, watching as her lips moved farther apart from his. He didn't say anything. He helped out to her feet and watched as she stared at him for a moment and then walked back towards the caves. He turned then, his fist clenching. He'd been so close to those delectable lips. All he'd have to have done was close those last few inchs between them...

He tilted his head back again and howled deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

((Chapter 10))

Kagome ran the brush down Mais hair. Mai sniffled and Kagome sighed. Her hearing hadn't come back yet and Kagome wasnt't sure she could. The thing that hurt the most was the fact that Kagome couldn't do anything to help her. Before she knew it her thoughts strayed to last night.

_'A shiver coursed through her body when she felt his fingers cup her chin, tiling her head back...'_

Kagome didn't know what had possessed her to make her howl like that. She'd just felt it deep within her and she wanted to do it. Everytime she heard one of them do it it, she could visably see there muscles ease. She still didn't understand it...But doing it made her feel more at home than she ever had and then...

_'He was so close. Her gaze dropped to his parted lips. He was going to kiss her. "I have to go back." She had whispered.' ... _

Kouga had been going to kiss her. HE had been going to kiss her. He had been going to make the first move... When had Inuyasha ever done that? Mai burst into tears, breaking Kagome from her thoughts.

* * *

Kumiko watched Kouga with the wolves. It had been years since he had seen Kouga. He remembered that when Kouga had first brought Kagome to there pack he had cared nothing for her. Nor anything for her throughout the years when Kouga spoke of her... But ever since she had become a part of the pack... Kumiko wanted her for his own. So did Kouga though. Kumiko could tell VERY easily that Kouga wanted her. He had claimed Kagome was his women over and over again years ago. Would Kouga let him have her... Then again, Kagome wasn't marked. And Kouga had no real claim to her other than words. They could BOTH court her. He was a bit neverous on the idea though because he didn't want to share Kagome... And he knew how vicious Kouga could be.

* * *

"Oh, Mai. I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Kagome wrapped her arms around Mai and hugged the cring girl to her breast. Mai couldn't understand a word Kagome was saying unless she wrote them down. Kouga and a few of the others walked into the cave and looked up in the direction that the scent of tears was coming from. Kagomes pleading sad filled eyes met Kougas.

Kouga walked over, leaving Kumiko behind. He didn't know what to do to help the child. "Let me hold her." Kouga held out his arms and Kagome pushed Mai away gently. She pointed in Kougas direction and the girl sniffled. Her lips trembled and she was about to start crying. Kouga put his index finger to his lips and shook his head and said, "No." Mai blinked and was about to start crying again and Kouga did it again. He shook his head and put his finger over his lips and said the word. "No."

It took Mai a moment to understand but she did. She understood that he was telling her no more crying. He pointed at her and said, "You." He pointed at a wolf on the other end of the cave and said, "Wolf." He then lifted his right arm and flexed the muscles and said, "Strong." He was finally making her understand she was a wolf demon and strong. She didn't have to cry. She sniffled again and Kagome felt a smile tugging at her lips.

Kouga smiled then and a glint came to his eyes. He laid a finger on his lips and then leaned over and tapped his finger against Kagomes lips and looked at Mai. Mai frowned and Kouga did it again and this time puckered his lips. Mais eyes widened. Usually she thought it was disgusting when she saw someone kiss but with Kagome she didn't mind. She nodded vigerously and siad, "Oh yes! Kiss mommy!"

Everyone in the cave heard that and Kouga grinned wickedly. Kagome reared back as her heart started to pound. Kouga leaned closer and Kagome expected his mouth to crash on her lips, kissing her soundly and--His lips touched hers gently. Just the smallest of kisses that left her wanting more. It was over just like that and it left her wanting more.

Kumiko felt jealously prickle at him when he saw the display.

"Kouga." Kagome said slowly and he merely shrugged. "Mai said I could."

Kagome couldn't help it. She laughed. Everyone else in the cave knew that Kouga was staking his claim on her again.

The day passed quickly and it seemed more boring than ever. Kagomes thoughts wondered every now and then to that light kiss. If she could even call that a kiss. She would check on Mai often and to her surprise Mai seemed much better after what Kouga had done to her. She kept saying that she was strong and wouldn't cry anymore.

Kagome did what she did the night before. She walked out of the cave and headed towards the cliff. A secret part of her wondered if Kouga would be there. He was. He turned his head when he heard her. He'd been thinking about her. She sat beside him as she had the night before.

Kouga liked having Kagome so close to him all the time. He'd always imagined her being with him all the time like this. Though when he'd imagined this she had been in bed with him. There bodies intwined...

"What you did for Mai was wonderful, Kouga. Thank you."

Kouga knew what she was talking about but he decided to go for the other one. He smiled. "I know it was and I think she liked that I kissed her... mommy."

Kagome turned and stared at him. "That wasn't what I meant."

"I know." Was all that he replied. He knew Mai needed someone to help her and though Kagome could, Mai needed someone else, not just Kagome. So he had been that someone else and told her what he had been told at one time.

Kagomes next words had him turning to stare at her as a glint entered his eyes. "Not that it mattered."

"What do you mean it didn't matter?" That kiss hadn't meant anything to her? Kouga couldn't help but admit to himself that that hurt. Even though it had been a small kiss, just a peck on the lips, it had sent heat rushing through his body. Maybe he should...

Kagome really didn't know why she was goading him like this. She had never done anything like this to him. Not even years ago. What was wrong with her. "I barely felt anything. It was just a pe--"

"Hmmm." Kougas hand whipped out and he cupped her chin in his hand. "Maybe I should give you another...MEMORY to make it worth your while then."

Kagome felt him leaning close to her and she lifted her chin but he didn't release it. He merely pulled it back down and Kagome said. "By all means, if you think it would help you--" Kougas lips crashed down on hers. Kagome felt the pressure of his soft lips against hers. His lips had always looked soft and they were soft. She felt his hand sweep to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Kagome felt her body being tugged to his and she followed till her hands rested against his chest. His tongue found entrance to her mouth and plundered. Kagome gasped as his tongue slid over hers. Caressing every corner of the delectable moist heat inside. The moment she started to respond Kouga pulled back and stood up, pulling her with him.

His lips wore a smug smile. "We need to get back." Was all he said. He felt triumphant right then. He had proved his point to Kagome that he was one damn good kisser and she had been about to respond... That was all he needed to know. Payback was a bitch sometimes. Maybe she would come back here tomorrow night...

Before Kouga let her walk into her part of the cave he pulled her into the heat of his body and kissed her again, though not like he had at the cliff. Just a mere pressing of lips. "I always knew you would respond to me one day." He whispered and left before she could respond, a smirk on his beautiful lips.


	11. Chapter 11

((Chapter 11))

Kouga and the others were out hunting again. Kumiko was running along side him and Kouga couldn't help but ask...

"Are you courting Kagome?"

Kumiko almost tripped over the fallen log in front of him when Kouga asked that question. Kumiko started going faster, makign his legs pump faster as he ran. "I'm trying." No sense in hiding it.

A spark of jealously lit in Kouga. He had thought that with Inuyasha out of the way that he wouldn't have to worry about any more competition. Not that Kumiko would be any competition. But still...He didn't want anyone else near his woman. "You know I have a claim to her." Was all he said.

Kumiko nodded, bouncing over another log to keep up with Kouga. It seemed like they were...racing. "You're my leader and whatever you say is what I will do." If Kouga ordered him to leave Kagome alone, which was what he was VERY sure Kouga would do, then he would leave Kagome alone. To his surprise...

"If you think you can, try." Kouga said with a wicked smile on his lips. He was that confident about himself. He was sure that Kagome hadn't responded to Kumiko as she had last night to him.

Kouga pounced on a deer. He'd gotten the prey in his sights now all he had to do was get his other prey.

* * *

Kagome was starting to lose hope that Mai would ever get her hearing back. She really didn't want to believe that Mai might go the rest of her life without hearing. Mai was a little happier now...Even though she still cried when she thought no one was around. She was about to see how Mai was doing when she heard a loud commotion coming from the front of the cave. Kouga and Kumiko burst through. Kumiko jumped to the side of Kouga and raced past him, a dozen mixed, picked, flowers in his hands. Her eyes widened as Kouga growled as Kumiko beat him to her. He shoved the flowers at her and Kagome just stared at them.

"There for you, Kagome." Kumiko stared dumbly at her when she didn't take the flowers right away.

"Well... um... Thank you Kumiko." Kagome took the flowers and let a small smile grace her lips. This was new. To her surprise Kumiko turned and looked at Kouga, a grin on his face. "You said I could try. And now--" He turned back to Kagome. "Have dinner with me tonight Kagome." Kumiko was taken full advantage of having beat Kouga here.

Kouga wasn't exactly worried. He could tell from Kagomes scent that she wasn't interested in Kumiko. Her heart never even skipped a beat when she saw him or started to pound...

"Can I come mommy?" Mai said from on the floor as she sharpened her small blade.

Everyone grew quiet and stared at her. Mai just continued sharpening her blade and then...Her head jerked up. She gasped and smiled happily. "I can hear again! MOMMY! I CAN HEAR!"

Kagome smiled and dropped to her knees, running her fingertips over Mais ears softly. "Yes, you can. Finally! I was starting to lose hope."

Mai placed her hands on her hips like she had seen Kouga and some of the other men do. "Of course my hearing would come back. I'm a wolf demon. Doesn't matter if I'm a girl." She didn't mention or seem to remember that earlier she had been sad and VERY doubtful that her hearing may never come back. "I want to come mommy!"

Kagome opened her mouth but didn't say anything. What could she say? "I--"

Kouga stepped forward with a wide smirking smile on his face. Two could play Kumikos game. Kouga had waited over eight years to make Kagome his and he wasn't going to lose her now. "Sorry Kumiko but she has already agreed to go with me."

Kagomes eyes shot back and forth between the two before what was happening finally dawned on her. Kouga and Kumiko were fighting over her. It might not be physicaly fighting but they were still fighting to see who could get her? What the hell? Who did they think she was? She wasn't just a piece that someone could have. She was surprised though. As many times as she had denied Kouga in the past he was still trying to make her "his woman", if she rememebred correctly. She was getting a little tired of this...She was a human, not a piece of cake or food that anyone could just have.

She smiled sweetly up at Kouga. "I know I did. Maybe next time Kumiko." Kagome was going to play Kouga and Kumikos game, but with her own rules.

A smug satisfied look came across Kougas face when Kagome actually agreed to the lie he had said. Little did he know Kagome had plans for him. Then again, he had plans for her...


	12. Chapter 12

(I completely forgot that Kagome had been wounded in chapter 7 so heres to make up for it.)

((Chapter 12))

"Kagome, you know I still want you to be my woman." Through the years Kagome had known him every time he had seen her he had come to her in a whirl wind and said that. A part of her had been expecting him to say it. And anticipating it. Once again Kagome had two men after her.

"Um...I know..." Was all she said. She really didn't know what else to say. She sighed and glanced over at him as they walked side by side in the forest. "I did not agree to eat with you. You said that on your own."

Kouga smiled wolfishly. "And you agreed with it."

What was she going to do now that Inuyasha wasn't there to start a fight with Kouga to keep him away from her...Now it was just her and Kouga with no interruptions.

Kouga stopped and turned to face her. He ran his index finger down the claw marks on her cheek. They weren't red or puffy anymore and they had started healing nicely. Luckily Kagome wouldn't have any scars. It still angered Kouga that Inuyasha had had a chance to hurt Kagome. "You're healing nicely."

"Because I'm a priestess." Kagome arched her eyebrows. That was at least one good thing about the spiritual powers of being a priestess. She had learned a few things over the years and even though she couldn't heal at a fast rate she healed faster than a COMPLETLY normal human would. "Now Kouga, you did promise me dinner. I'm holding you up to that offer."

Kagome missed the hot look that flashed in Kougas eyes. Then, she felt his arms latch onto hers and he turned her, so that she was up against a tree. "I know. So eat up." Was all he said before his lips crashed down on hers.

It took Kagome a minute to realize what was happening. Before she knew it she found herself in Kougas arms, then against the tree and then he was kissing her. His hot tongue found its way into her mouth Kagome couldn't help but respond. Her heart leapt in her chest. His fingers curled around her wrist and she felt him pull her hands up to rest them on his shoulders before he lowered his again and rested his hands on the sweet curve of her hips.

"I never had a chance to do this because of Inuyasha." He whispered as he pulled back a few inchs but still close enough so that there breathes mingled. He lowered his head again and Kagome tensed, expecting to feel his beloved lips crashing down on hers again but this time...

His lips grazed hers. Just a small gentle touch. Moving back and forth over hers.

Kouga had always imagined how sweet Kagome would taste but his imagination was nothing like the real thing. Kagome was hot and sweet. Like honey. Her body fit against his perfectly and her lips...She made his blood boil. "Stay here with me for a while. I won't do anything." He nudged her lips with his again till she nodded. She was still dazed from the mind blowing kisses and he liked the fact that he had that kind of power over her.

"Come on." He wrapped his fingers around her hand and tugged her with him deeper into the forest. He stopped before a lake and then pulled her down to sit beside him on the furr blanket he had brought here earlier. She would have sat up but he pulled her into the curve of his arms, curling his body around hers. "I don't bite, Kagome."

"Not hard anyways." Kagome retorted teasingly and Kouga chuckled. Kagome couldn't help but relax in his arms as her gaze drifted up to the star filled sky. It was so dark tonight that the stars were small twinkles of light in the sky easily seen. "Its beautiful." She breathed the words out.

Kouga settled his face in the back curve of Kagomes shoulder and neck. Inhaling her delicious scent. "Go to sleep. I know your tired from everything thats happened."

"But..."

"I promise I won't do anything." He licked her neck. "And I won't let anything happen to you." He promised.

Kagome was tired. She hadn't been able to sleep much because of Mai and then because of thoughts of Kouga. Easily enough though, it was easy to be luled to sleep with Kougas arms around her. Before sleep claimed her she thought of how wonderful it would be if she felt like this everynight.

Kagome felt so good in his arms. And he was going to keep her. He didn't feel in the least threatened by Kumiko. Kumiko might think he had a chance but he didn't. Kagome was his and before it was over and done with, Kagome would be saying that. Amoung other things. Kouga smiled at the thought, satisfied that Kagome was in his arms. He closed his eyes but kept his senses open as he let sleep claim him as well.


	13. Chapter 13

((Chapter 13))

They slept in each others arms. Each time Kagome moved away in her sleep Kouga pulled her back so that his chest was pressed up against her back. His warmeth seeped into her body. Kouga had pulled a small blanket up over them sometime during the night. The sun wasn't up yet and it was still parcially dark. Kouga could see small swirls of fog along the waters surface. This was perfect. Here he was with the girl of his dreams in his arms; asleep to be specific; and the setting was actually damn good.

Kouga rubbed his nose against her neck and he felt Kagome started to wake up slowly. Her body rubbed up against his automaticly from the small stretching she did. She didn't move though. He could tell her eyes had opened for a minute before she closed them.

Obvisouly to her it was still dark which meant she didn't have to get up yet. Obviously she didn't realize where she was or whos arms she was in. Her eyes flew open at the realization but Kouga wrapped his arms around her, keeping her against the warmeth of his body. "Good morning." He mumured against her skin.

Kagome noticed his voice was a little deeper in the morning. Sleep still clinging to it. "We stayed out here all night." She whispered in return. She couldn't help but snuggle deeper in his embrace to keep the small chill away from her body.

"They know your safe if your with me."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes again. She hadn't meant to fall alseep but his arms had been so comfortable around her. Not once had Inuyasha held her like this.

"Stop thinking about him, Kagome."

Kagomes eyes opened and she frowned. "How did you know I was thinking about him?" She turned in his arms so that her arms were pressed up against his chest.

Kouga leaned a little closer and rubbed his nose against hers. "Because you stop breathing sometimes. And then other times I can feel the emotions radiating from you."

Kagome sighed and then let her body relax, letting her head tip down. Her forhead came against his lips and Kouga kissed it. "Go back to sleep. You're tired. Don't worry, I'll bring you back before you even wake up."

Kagome didn't have to be told twice. She trusted Kouga. So she let herself drift back to sleep in his arms but not before she felt his arms tighten around her.

* * *

"You stayed out ALL night with her." Kumiko said to Kouga, glaring at him. 

Kouga turned to face Kumiko. "Are you suggesting that Kagome did something?" Kouga didn't like the thought that Kumiko might think that Kagome might just go and sleep with someone just like that. Oh, he didn't doubt the fact that he would have Kagome. He'd be burried so deep in her body soon. Maybe not soon enough to his liking but still, he would be. Kagome wanted him.

Kumiko opened his mouth but Kouga stopped him. "So what if Kagome did do something? You're not her keeper. And if Kagome did do something you would smell it on her...And when she does do something it will be with me. I can promise you that." Kouga smiled, baring his white teeth at Kumiko. Kouga was starting to get a little jealous of the attention that Kumiko was showing Kagome but he knew Kagome wasn't interested in him. He just didn't like the fact that Kumiko kept trying to make moves on his woman.

"Don't do anything to disrespect her."

Kouga growled and turned to face Kumiko again. Did he forget who he was talking to? "I have not ever, in all my years of knowing Kagome, disrespected her. I have never done anything that she didn't like. If she EVER wanted me to stop doing something she WOULD stop me. She wouldn't let me keep doing it and I would stop." If Kagome had ever told him no though, and he had kept doing it that was only because he knew, as well as Kagome, that she hadn't really wanted the moment to end.

Kumiko growled. He wanted Kagome and things had started to look up. Until Kouga had come into the picture. Maybe he still had a chance with Kagome...Mabe. Unless Kouga decided to stop him. Kouga didn't really have a claim to Kagome though. Yet. Kumiko just turned and walked away.

Kouga turned as he heard a small rustling in the bushs behind him. He sniffed the air and smiled, turning back around as if he hadn't heard a thing.

Mai jumped out of the bushes and landed on Kougas back, her legs around his waist from behind and her arms around his neck. "I got you! And you didn't even know, Kouga! I got the leader of the wolf pack!" She laughed happily and Kouga hooked his arms around the back of her knees and proceeded to give her a piggyback ride.

"Tell me how you met Mommy?" Mai pointed to a deer off in the distance as it bounded away and Kouga started to chase after it with her on his back though he didn't really have any intention of catching it.

"Well we met years ago. Before you were even born. Shes the reason why I don't kill humans anymore. She changed me for the better."

"You love her?" The question stunned Kouga. Especially since it was coming from a six year old girl. She shouldn't even be thinking about such things. He opened his lips to answer but a huge crashing sound coming from the direction of the caves had him turning around. Frowning. Then a roar and howls and growls soon followed.

Kouga muttered something under his breath and tightened his grip on Mai as he took off in a run towards the pack.

"Somethings wrong, isn't it?" Mai asked. She had heard the crash as well. A growl erupted from her tiny body as she smelled another demon near by.

It didn't escape Kouga that they had been attacked by demons a lot lately.

"Fuck." Kouga hissed and skidded to a halt. Mai jumped off his back, growling again. It was amazing that even young pups like her had the strength to fight.

Kouga didn't understand it but demons were attacking his pack. More than one..."What the hell?!" Kouga landed a punch onto the one of the demons that threw itself at him. Immediatly his eyes went searching to make sure his pack, along with Kagome, was fairing well. A bright flash of light let him know Kagome was definatly alright.

Kouga jumped into the middle of the fight and started taking out demons one by one. Shredding some to pieces literally and the others by just kicking there ass. Plan and simple. He hated having his pack threatened. NO ONE threatened his pack without getting something in return. Kouga heard a small thud in then a gasp and the scent of sweet intoxiating blood filled the air..."KAGOME!" Kouga roared as he spun around. Only to see one of the demons long spiked hands embedded in her side and then he saw the slash of pain, along with anger, filter across her face as the demon preceeded to move the sharp spike upward slightly, ripping her skin more and more.

Anger slashed across Kougas face and he roared again as he ran over to Kagome. Rage filling his brain that someone... The demon turned at his approach and in turn swung Kagome hard up against the wall. He hissed and released Kagome and turned his attention to Kouga just as the wall Kagome hit began to crumble. Kouga looked up as it fell apart before his eyes and then he felt the pressure of the rocks collapse onto him and the demon along with a few others. He brought his hands up, covering his head but the thought that entered his mind was. _'Oh my God. KAGOME!!!!!!!'_ She was human. No matter if she was a priestess. Something like this could kill her.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled out and started shoving rocks off his body. He ignored the pain he felt. He felt a little satisfaction that the demon was dead. A few of the pack members came running over when Kouga started rummaging through the debre. "Kagome, dammit where are you?" He sniffed the air and then turned to his left and started throwing rocks behind him. Not caring of the scrapes and cuts he was getting from the large sharp rocks. He sale a pale patch of skin and then pushed the rock away and stilled.

"Kagome?" Kouga dragged her out into the open, inhaling deeply at the blood pouring from the wound in her side. She was unconscious, dirt stains ove her pail skin along with smears of blood. He picked Kagome up in his arms and darted into the cave. He could feel the blood from her wound soaking into him instantly. "Dammit, Kagome. Don't you dare die on me now. Not what I have a chance with you. I WON'T let you die. You understand me? You WILL live." Kouga hissed even though his voice was somewhat gentle. Even desperate. He laid her down on on the furrs and started ripping her clothes off her. He didn't stop to admire her body and the curves he had so longed to see. He stripped her top off and the laid a small furr across her breast. His gaze dropped to the wound which was still pumping blood out, soaking the furrs beneath her. She was losing to much blood. "No Kagome." Kouga warned gently. He wouldn't lose her.

"See that everyone is alright." He barked to Hinta as he rushed in. "Then bring me water and something to wrap this in." His voice was harsh but he couldn't help it at the moment. Hinta nodded and rushed back out.

Kouga clamped his hands over the wound and bowed his head close to hers. "You're in my pack, which means I'm your leader. Everyone does what the leader says Kagome...So you will live. Got that?" He whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

((Chapter 14))

Kouga swore and stood up. A few days had passed since the attack on his pack and Kagome didn't seem to much better. She was hot. Her body feverish. The wounds were starting to heal but it seemed that her body wasn't. If she were a wolf demon like him then she would be healing nicely right now! He hated seeing her like this. He fell down to his knees again and dropped one of his hands onto the wound on her side.

Kagome moaned in her sleep, a twisted look of pain on her face. "Inuyasha..." She whispered and Kouga felt his heart twist painfully.

"Inuyasha...you left...you..." She whispered again. He could tell there was pain in her voice. She was dreaming. And hearing Inuyashas voice instead of his hurt him more than anything.

"You killed him." A sob tore from her throat as she said the last word. "Kouga..." She twisted in her sleep. Her arms lifting as if trying to pull someone back to her and then she whispered his name. "He killed you." She sobbed again, her fingers clenching in the air. She writhed in her sleep and Kouga gently placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her movements before she hurt herself more.

"No he didn't. I'm here. Alive and well and I always will be." He leaned down and whispered the words in her right ear. "I'm alive, Kagome. ALIVE." She still writhed for a moment before her movements slowly subsided and a look of content crossed her face at his words. His hurt had been soothed instantly when she had called out his name. HIS name. She wanted him. Kouga.

Kouga turned when he heard someone approach. He saw Mai and his hard features softened. Mai walked up beside him, twisting her hands. "Is she going to be alright?"

Kouga nodded. "Yes. Kagome is a very strong woman. Her powers along with her will, will keep her alive. Trust me. Believe in her." Though she might have scars when it was all over and done with.

"She might have died if not for you." Mai's bottom lip trembled. Kouga wrapped one arm around her. "I promise you, Mai, that I won't let anything happen to Ka-- Your mother." She'd live. He would see to it that she did. He hadn't waited this long just to lose her, when she was so close to finally being his.

* * *

Three days had passed since then and Kagome was starting to show signs of getting better. She was still weak which he wasn't surpised at. She was still human and she was lucky to still be alive. Her fever had gone down finally.

Kouga sided and plopped back down beside her. It was in the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep. Not when Kagome was still like this. Kagome moved in her sleep and Kouga pushed her bangs back from her face. "Kouga..." She whispered., writhing again.

"I'm here." He whispered. He frowned and twitched his nose. Kagomes scent changed.

She writhed again. "Kouga...kiss me..." Her voice had gone lower. A small moan.

Kougas stomach clenched at the sweet way she said it. At the way fire moved through his veins when he heard those words. Her scent spiked higher. A drug to his senses. Whatever she was dreaming about him; which he was glad it was him; had her arousal flowing...

He smiled. So she was dreaming about him. He swore that if she hadn't been wounded right now he would have taken her.

She turned towards him in her sleep and Kouga smiled as a thought came forward. He leaned towards her and over her but kept his weight off. He placed both hands on either side of her face and leaned down so that his lips were inchs from her right ear. "Why, Kagome?"

Kagome writhed again, the tips of her breast brushing his chest. Kouga closed his eyes. Kagomes voice brought him back and he felt his manhood stir. "Kouga...because I want you...Stop...teasing me..." She moaned again.

Kouga smiled again but this one was tighter. He never would have thought Kagome would be dreaming about him like that. And she wanted him. That was a start. Even though Kagome was sick...A little kiss wouldn't hurt. On the contrary, it would be most pleasurable.

Kouga lowered himself and brought his lips down to hers. Hers were so soft. So sweet and intoxiating. He kept the kiss gently, ust moving his lips back and forth over hers but soon he wanted more. He parted her lips with his tongue and slowly slid his tongue inside the warm haven. He almost groaned when he felt her response. Her tongue touched his shyly then with more courage. His tongue curled around hers before moving out and then back in. Her arms moved up to his shoulders weakly, her fingers sliding into his hair. That broke what control Kouga had. Just that small touch.

Kouga groaned and kissed her hard. His tongue thrusting into her mouth. He grabbed her thighs and parted them, settling his frame inbetween. He groaned again when his hard manhood came in contact with the heat from her body down there. He pushed his hips against hers, rubbing his length back and forth. He gritted his teeth as Kagome moaned, followed by a small sound of pain as she arched in his arms.

Kouga didn't know how it happened but one moment he was grinding himself down on her sweet little body and the next he had the furrs around her thighs thrust upward around her waist and the paintie like material down there ripped to shreds. His own furrs covering his waist was gone, threw behind him and then he was buried deep inside her body. He didn't know how it happened but...he...was...finally...inside...her. He groaned, opening his eyes. Only to find dark chocolate brown eyes staring back at him with a wide, shocked and panicked expression and...Desperate. Passion filled.

Kagome had noticed that her body wasn't hurting so much. Kouga was kissing her too...Teasing her...And she wanted the teasing to stop and then...She'd felt his kisses again. The pain in her body driven to the back of her brain except for those small moments when she had to move to ease the pain in her side, or when she arched upwards...

Then when she had felt the hard length piercing her body, so deeply, to fill her very soul, she had woken instantly. Her body arching from the shock, pain and so much pleasure of having him inside her...That she knew she wasn't alseep. She didn't know how she had gotten into the cave or how...Kouga was inside her. KOUGA.

Kouga shuddered against her, feeling her muscles grip him as she shifted her thighs. "God Kagome. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...God..." He started to pull to pull out, intending on leaving her body before he did anything else he regretted but when he felt the tight pull, the tight way her body caressed his when his shaft started moving out he couldn't help but thrusting back in. All thoughts of leaving her body were out of his mind then. Kouga groaned and closed his eyes again when he felt the tight walls of her caress him as he slid back into her body. He let his his fall to rest against her shoulder, his hard length throbbing inside her body.

"Kouga." Her voice seemed muffled, her hands still fisted in his hair. He knew he had to be hurting her. He was huge, his body stretching hers to an almost painful point. He knew that but...He couldn't stop now.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean for this to happen." Not right now anyways. He just couldn't stop now. He pulled his hips back slowly and then slid back in. Groaning at the way her tight body reluctantly released his length and then closed around him again.

"Kouga..." She whispered again, her voice tight and breathless.

"I can't...stop...Kagome." Kouga whispered back, thrusting in and out of her body slowly. The muscles is his ass, back and thighs flexing with each movement.

"Kouga--" Her voice had a small whine to it and Kouga felt pain ripple through him that he just couldn't...Stop. He cut her off. "I can't, Kagome. I just..." He thrust into her again and ground his hips against hers. His features twisting into a look of pleasure. "Can't."

"Kiss me." Kouga lifted his head, his eyes and nostrils flaring at her words. Kouga leaned down and captured her lips with his. Kissing her hard and fast. He curled his hands around the back of her thighs and opened her legs wider, wrapping them around his waist as he lowered his body against hers. He continued thrusting in and out of her body, trying to keep the motion slow because he could already smell her blood. The wound in her side splitting slowly. He had to stop or hurry.

His movements sped up, his hips starting to slap against hers. He could hear, in the back of his mind, Kagomes throaty moans on pleasure mixed with pain. He had waited so long to hear those moans from her. He could feel his body tensing up. He wanted to do so much more...Go faster and harder but he couldn't. That might kill her.

"Kagome." He groaned out.

Kagome gasped. Her body was killing her. In more ways than one. Her side was starting to throb and she could feel the small trickle of blood but she didn't care about that. All she cared about was the thrust and drag, the pull of Kougas body moving into hers. In and out...In and out... She screamed, the sound muffled as Kouag kissed her, when he swept his hand down and touched the small bud between her legs, causing her to come right then and there. Her body spasmed around his and Kouga groaned, gasping. The sound vibrating through body of them as he released inside her. Kagome felt his seed release deep inside her body.

He fell against her fully. His heavy weight crushing her into the furrs but she didn't care. Her side was throbbing. Then again, so was Kouga. She could still feel his cock throbbing inside her from his release.

She couldn't believe it. She'd had sex with Kouga. Kouga. She had never thought...Her thoughts fell away when Kouga lifted his body from hers. His manhood slowly sliding out of her body. There bodies were glissening from the sweat covering them. Kagomes smeared with blood.

She frowned when she heard Kouga curse. Then kouga crouched down beside her, examing the wound in her side. He pulled from seemingly out of no where a wet cloth and started to gently wipe the blood away. He was so glad that her wound hadn't opened up very much. This small part would be alright. But he really shouldn't have done that to her...Not when she was like this. Kouga placed a small bandage over the area and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He wanted to say he was sorry but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. He wasn't sorry in the least.

Kagome could already feel her eyes growing heavy. The happenings of the last few days, and now this, were a lot for her and with the aftershocks of this still running through her and the weakness she still had from the wound she could feel sleep beckoning her again. "Go back to sleep." Was the last thing she heard him whisper before she went to sleep, still feeling the sweet aftershock of her bodys pleasure from his.


	15. Chapter 15

((OK people sorry for the long wait!))

((Chapter 15))

"Shes alright. Isn't she?"

Who was that talking? A little girl. She sounded worried. Why? Who was it...? Mai. Oh yes. It was Mai.

Kamgome struggled to open her eyes but she couldn't do it. They felt so heavy. Her body felt strange, like lead. She could barely move. Her side was throbbing, the place between her legs sore...What... She tried to turn over to tell Mai she was alright but she couldn't bring herself to move. Something cool touched her forhead, soothed her burning skin.

"No, Mai, shes not." Another voice. Deep, with a hard edge. He seemed a little sad. Why?

"She smells like you, Kouga. Did you know that?" Mai clasped her hands behind her back, rocking back on her heels for a moment. It was obvious she was worried for Kagome. The moment the sun was up she had came into the cave and almost crawled into bed with Kagome just to make sure she was alright but Kouga had stopped her.

Kagome was sick. Her fever was high, her wound infected. It was blistered, the outside swelling and turning red. Yellow puss was rimmed around the edges. Ozzing out every now and then. And Kouga knew that if Mai could smell him on Kagome, then so would the others. They would think that He, there Might Leader, had taken advantage of Kagome. In a way he had. Kouga shook his head, stricken grief on his face. It was his fault Kagome was like this. He would have asserted more control last night he never would have touched her. He never would have taken her body. But because he had, he had worn her out more. Caused her wound to reopen. Caused infection to set it.

"Fuck." He whispered, running a clawed hand through his disevled hair. He glanced up as Kumiko stepped in, stopping low to enter. His nose wrinkled and then his gaze swung to Kougas tortured one. The look Kumiko cast Kouga was dark. He knew what Kouga had done. He could smell it in the cave. Smell it on Kagome. Anger flashed in his eyes. Contempment and disgust. He took a step towards Kouga but Kouga held up one hand. "Do you really want to do this with Kagome so ill?"

Kumiko glared at Kouga, his look vicious before he shook his head. "I never thought you would stoop so low. She told you no and you took the first available oppertunity--" Kumiko spat the words out as he kneeled on the right side of Kagome, across from Kouga, as the cleaned the sheets under her. They both crushed herbs and spread them around her so the healing aroma would help. They lit a few candles that Kagome had taught them how to make, the aroma filling the air also. And dispelling the scent of there love making. "You waited till she had no choice--"

Kouga's head jerked up. His snarl silencing Kumiko's words. "I never meant to hurt Kagome. I never would hurt her willingly. Don't you think that for one minute that I don't know that I'm responsiable for Kagome being like this right now?" Kouga jerked his attention back to Kagome, his mood growing darker and moodier each time Kumiko spoke. He deserved the words but still, Kumiko pissed him off.

One of the other reasons that Kumiko was so angry was that Kouga had taken her. Kouga had taken what was rightfully his. What should have been his. He had wanted to take Kagome. He had wanted her sweet body but...He jerked his thoughts back to the present. He'd think about that later when Kagome was well. But he would never think about Kouga the same again. Bastard.

"Its a little hot in here. Don't you think?" Kagome raised a hand to her head, pressing the back of it against her temple. A week had passed since she had gotten her. A week had passed since that fatefull night...Oh, it hadn't been a dream. She was sure of it. She tried to talk to Kouga, even though the thought of talking to him about that was a little...Shy, but there had been no time. She hadn't had a chance to bring it up. Or had she just imagined it?

"It is a little hot but I think its just you." Kouga slid her a glass of water along the floor as Mai dropped to sit on her legs across from them. Kouga, Kumiko, Mai and Hakku were all sitting in the shelter of the cave. "I mean it, I'm really tired of just sitting in here. I need to go outside. Understand keyword: NEED." Kagome exagerrated the last word. She was so tired of staying in this cave. She was better, even though her side throbbed whenever she moved to much.

She was noticing the tension between Kouga and Kumiko. It was obvious to everyone, including her, that they both wanted her. Something was wrong. Kumiko kept casting dark looks at Kouga, and Kouga just looked...Pissed and frusterated about something. She glanced up as Kumiko stood.

"Come on, I'll take you outside. I think a little sunlight will do you good." Kumiko leaned down and gently clasped one of her hands in his. He wrapped the other arm around her waist, making sure not to touch the healing wound. Slowly he helped her to her feet. A sweat broke out on her brow as she swayed against him.

"Maybe its not such a good idea...Not after you were so violently ill, Kagome." Hakku spoke, his voice worried.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm going outside. I'll go crazy if I stay in here another minute." Her words were strained as she spoke, almost dreading the short walk that would take her out of the cave. She missed the look of triumph that Kumiko sent Kouga over her head. He was secretly glad that he was the one helping Kagome.

Kouga stifled the urge ot bare his teeth at Kumiko. Kumiko was part of the pack but Kumiko was really making this hard for all of them. Kouga nodded, walking close behind Kagome, with Mai at his side as Kumiko helped Kagome out into the sunlight.

Kagome brought up one hand to shield her eyes from the sun. It warmed her skin, made her feel a little better. But the short walk had taken its toll on her. She was bone tired and she cursed herself for it.

Kumiko glanced down at Kagome. "You know, Kagome, your wound can heal a lot faster if you let me do it the right way. You know my, well our saliva can heal..."

Kagome frowned and then shook her head. "No. I never really liked that. I'll heal the human way." She smiled and then let him walk her over to the edge of the cliff. She sat near the edge, swinging her legs over. It felt so good to be out again!

"Be careful, Kagome. If its to much we'll take you back." Kouga warned.

"I'm not helpless, Kouga and a little sun won't hurt." She cast over her shoulder. Mai sat down beside her and Kagome wrapped her arm around her. The wound in her side was throbbing a little but the pain wasn't as bad as it had been. She was healing nicely. "You two, cut it out. Ok?" She half turned and then straightened again as the movement caused her to wince. She didn't know what was wrong with them to but...

She felt the tension build in Kumiko and she turned her head, feeling the vibrations of anger emitting from him as he jumped to his feet. He glared down at Kouga. "God, you just want more, don't you?! You think I don't see the way you're looking at her now? Shes sick for God's sake!" Kumiko's voice was raising with each word, violence and menace in his voice. His obsession with her was everything. He didn't want to give her up and it infuriated him that Kouga had taken her. That he was looking at her like that.

All eyes turned towards Kumiko. Something flashed in Kouga's eyes and he reared back as Kumiko swung his fist. Connecting solidly with Kougas jaw. A rumbling growl sounded in his chest as Kouga staggered back, then rightened himself. The camp stilled, watching in disbelief at Kumiko, and then at Kouga.

"You raped her! You fucking took her while she was helpless!"

Kouga took a step towards Kumiko. "Kumiko, you're making a fool of yourself." He warned quietly. His voice was low, menacing.

Kagome turned, ignorning the pain. She staggered to her feet by herself, moving in the direction. Her lips opening--

Kumiko slammed his body up against Kougas. They both fell to the ground and his fist connected with Kougas cheek. Kouga rolled, his fist curling into the furrs at Kumikos shoulders. He slammed him into the ground but didn't punch, hit or kick him. He just rolled on top, and slammed Kumikos body back against the ground. "Get ahold of yourself. I did not rape Kagome. I would never, EVER, do something like that to her."

He slapped Kouga, raking his nails down the right side of his cheek. "I smelled you on her. I know Kagome. She would never sleep with anyone unless she was going to be there mate and I know she wasn't ready to choose anyone--" He grabbed the blade that was connected at Kougas hip.

The members of the pack were watching, easing closer. Watching the fight going between the two. They glanced from them and then to Kagome and back to the two men on the ground. Growls erupted from the pack, Kouga and Kumiko. The pack would always choose Kouga.

Kagome watched in horror. Kumiko had lost his mind and now--No. She wasn't going to lose someone over something like this. "No!" She yelled out, running forward.

Kouga rolled off Kumiko as he stabbed with the knife. Trying to slash Kougas throat and when he missed that he aimed for anything he could stab it into. Not once did Kouga try to throw a punch of his own. He side stepped Kumiko, jumping this way and that. He clenched his teeth. "Kumiko, for Gods sake--"

Kumiko howled and jumped forward, the blade raised. Kouga growled, drew back his fist. Blood spurted at it connected with Kumikos nose. A resounding crack was loud, as his fist connected.

"Dammit, Kumiko." Kagome whispered, stepping in between the two. "Kumiko. He didn't rape me. He did NOT." She took a deep breath, pressing a hand against the throbbing wound. Kouga moved to take a step forward but held her hand out. Stopping him. A few of the other men stood frozen, watching as she even ordered around the leader. Then again Kouga always did what she wanted. "Kumiko, I knew what was happening. I didn't try to stop him. I let him do it. I LET him. Of my own free will. I wanted him. Think. I'm a priestess and if I had wanted to fight him don't you think I would have been able to fry his ass?"

Kumikos chest was heaving as he stared at her. "Kagome, you're sick, you couldn't--"

"Kumiko, you never had a chance with me. You know that. I never tried, I never meant to lead you on like I did. I made it clear more than once that I was only your friend. I don't regret what happened and I was in my right mind. It wasn't this wound clouding my thoughts. I would do it again too. You know I chose Kouga." She said softly, not knowing the meaning, the extent of her words.

"Kagome...You don't have to do this because hes the leader. Everyone listens to him. Hes used to getting what he wants--"

"Kumiko, please--" Kagome pleaded. She hated that this was happening because of her. Kumiko was so obssessed with her and she was going to lose his friendship.

"You would rather be his whore, than be my mate?" A hissing sound escaped Kougas lips at Kumikos words. Hurt flashed in Kagomes eyes. He laughed then, a hard mocking sound. "Be the leaders whore then. I think thats all you were. You let me think..." He shook his head. "Hes used to getting what he wants so fine, be his whore." He muttered out through clenched teeth. The blade clattered to the ground, blood still dripping from his broken nose. He turned then, jumping over the edge of the cliff. He bounded on the out cropping rocks, moving steadily downward and away from the pack. Leaving.

Kagome took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Tears gathered in her eyes. She didn't know why.

Mai stood beside Hakku, for once in her life, silent.

"Kagome." Kouga said her name quietly. She opened her eyes, glancing at him. Taking a deep breath.

"Do you know what you said? What you claimed?" Kouga leaned down as he spoke, picking up the sharp blade and sliding it back into its small sheath at his hip. His words were somewhat soft, but there was a hard edge to them.

"What Kouga?" Kagome whispered, rubbing the skin between her eyebrows with two fingers. Now she just wanted to lie down. Not have to deal with anyone. Everyone knew that her and Kouga had slept together.

"Kagome, you just claimed, you said in front of everyone, that you take me as your mate."


	16. Chapter 16

((Chapter 16))

_"Kagome, you just claimed, you said in front of everyone, that you take me as your mate."_

Those words held more meaning that she could have ever known. And having lived with the pack for years, she had honor. She knew it would be a disgrace to Kouga if she were to tell him she wasn't. Her words had said otherwise. And with what had just happened, that didn't make matters any easier. She had openedly defended Kouga. Everyone knew she had come to him willingly. Everyone knew Kouga had fought for her affections since first meeting her.

"I...I know Kouga." There wasn't really way to get out of this without hurting his pride and disgracing him by taking the words back. She hadn't known what the words meant when she said them. Wouldn't that count for anything? She knew it wouldn't.

Kouga expected her to take the words back. He wasn't expecting her to say "I know". He closed the distance between them in a single jump as he saw her knees buckle. He swung her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest. Her heart was beating way to fast. Heat was radiating from her side. "I knew we shouldn't have taken you out." He turned, Kagome cradled in his arms, and started back into the dim, cool interior of the cave.

They both knew it wasn't finished.

Mai glanced from one of the Elders and then to Kouga. "Why was Kumiko acting like that? Even I know it was rude and uncalled for."

Kouga reached out and ruffled her hair. "Some men are idiots." _Myself included. _He watched as Hakakku started to bring things back into order, since Kouga was other wise occupied. "You know this isn't over." Kouga mumured when Mai was out of hearing reach. "And I'm not talking about us." Kouga knew Kumiko would be back in someway or another. His pride was to wounded, his anger brought to the surface. He didn't want to think about that though. Kagome was more or less his mate, and not just in words. He wanted to mark her so badly, so that everyone would know she was his fully. Her body might be his and even she had claimed so in words, but it wasn't complete. She hadn't known what she was saying and her words were filled with doubt now.

He glanced down at her in his arms, at the smooth skin of her neck, the slender length. He could mark her right there, so all would see. Hell, his scent was already on her. He took a deep calming breath. Not yet. His arms tightened around her when he felt her snuggle closer in his arms.

"I know what I said Kouga." Her voice was low and cool, as if she felt weak. "I didn't mean for it to come out the way it didn't. You know that. But I can't deny the attraction between us anymore than you can. Well, you don't even try. Just..." She glanced up at him, her arms around his neck as he carried her into the shelter of the cave. "Just give me time ok? Things are looking more in your favor than mine right now." She tried to smile. "At least you know I'm on your side."

She knew Kouga wouldn't force her to become his mate but...She sighed and closed her eyes as he sat her down on the pallet. There would be time for all of that later. She fell back willingly onto the blankets, her eyes heavy. "I just want to sleep." She mumured.

Kouga watched over her through the day. Leaving only when necessary. Mai came in to join them, as did a few of the others through out the day. Only when it was dark did Kouga come back into the cave once again and shed his clothing, except for a pair of tight fitting skin hide that hugged his lower body and thighs. He slid into the covers behind her warm body and pulled her backwards against him. Her breathing was even, signaling she was asleep. He slid his arms around her, her back to his chest. He clenched his teeth in a delicious torture as her delectable little butt snuggled deeper against his groin. He felt his body stir, growing hot. He was in NO way going to take her again. Not yet at least. She needed time to think and heal...He closed his eyes and willed his body to rest. It was a good few hours later before he finally closed his eyes and slept, Kagome wrapped in his arms.

He just didn't realize how right he was about Kumiko.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Kumiko hissed, dirt and rocks flying up as he ran along the deserted dirt road. He was downright pissed. In rage was more like it. His body was sore, he was humilated and he wanted to kick the shit out of Kouga. Kouga had made a fool out of him and Kagome had helped him. So what, he wasn't good enough for her? Everything had been fine until Kouga came into the picture.

He stopped, panting and reached out and punched a tree in outrage. The tree shook, hsi fist half burried in the bark. He growled. Like hell this was over. He could already imagine it. Damn him and damn her. Thoughts filtered in his mind. Of Kagomes body beneath his, writhing as he thrusted into her--

"You just wait." Kumiko whispered, rage filling his eyes. No one made a fool of him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: Rape**

((Chapter 17))

Kouga glanced over his shoulder, a little startled when he felt Kagomes cool hands slide slowly over the muscles of his shoulders. Kneeding the tensed muscles. "Whats wrong?"

Kouga sighed, the sound barely audible. "Its been 2 months and there hasn't been a word about Kumiko." Normally Kouga wouldn't worry about something so small as this. It just kept bugging him though. He couldn't let it go.

"Kouga, maybe he really did just give up. Its been two months. I think that by now he would have come back if he had planned something. Hes had plenty of times to come back when you weren't here." She continued the soothing movements on his shoulders. Pressing into the muscles until she felt them slowly begin to release, ease. What she didn't know was that her administrations had Kouga gritting his teeth. She was so close, he could feel the heat radiating from her. He could smell her. So intoxiating.

He made sure Kagome slept in the cave with him and now she didn't even try to bother talking him into letting her sleep outside. It was nice to fall asleep, feeling his body curled around hers. Especially on cold nights. He'd always rub his chin against her shoulder. Slid his tongue along the slope of her shoulder. Every night he would ask, "Sleep with me?". Again. She knew what kind of "sleep" he wanted. Why didn't she just say yes? What was holding her back. She was scared. What if he left again? What if this time he didn't survive? What if he did?

Kouga lifted his right hand and captured hers, curling it around his. He brought it over his shoulder slightly and kissed her knuckles. His tongue slid between two of her fingers in a subtle caress. "I have some things I have to take care of for the next few days. I'm leaving tonight. I'll be back by the end of week." He bit her knuckle lightly and then slid his tongue over the small sting soothing it. He stood up and turned. Kagome didn't even have a chance as he swooped down on her. His arm snagged around her waist, pulling her up tight against him. His lips collided with hers, kissing her soundly. His tongue slid past her lips and he took her breath, giving her his. He pulled back then, a smile on his lips.

"Just something to think about while I'm gone."

--

Oh, it left her thinking alright. She was sure no one kissed like Kouga. For the past five days. She took care of the things that needed to be done. Helping the pack while Kouga was gone. She felt a movement beside her and turned onto her side, opening her sleep glazed eyes. "No, Mai. Go back. You're a big girl." For once Mai listened and Kagome was glad. She watched as Mai slipped back into her own little sleeping place and within minutes all was quiet.

She felt herself dozing, her eyes sliding shut as shadows moved outside.

The shadows moved again. Blending in. They paused every now and then when there was movement. Maybe a sound, before moving again. Kumiko stared down at the sutra in his hand. Delicate black writing marked the thin white paper. It was long and slender and he stared in glee and malice at the darkened entrace of the cave. Kouga was gone and this would be the ultimate revenge because Kouga wouldn't be able to stop him. He wouldn't be here.

After he had left he had went to another village and to his luck he had come across an old Priest. and oh, the idea that had came to mind. He had come to the priest, his eyes filled with sorrow. "You must help me." He had pleaded. "I don't know what else I can do to save her. Everytime I come close the powers she holds stops me from helping her as only I can..." The priest had looked at him with sympothy and wisdom. What a fool.

The priest had given him a sultra to keep her powers in tact, under control, to where she couldn't use them against him. He smiled as his thoughts whirled. He grew hard under his clothing. His body coming to full attention at the thought of Kagomes sweet body wrapped around his as he thrust into her.

He was careful as he walked towards the cave. Making sure not to disturb any rocks. Not even a twig. He stopped at her side. Saw her still form on the furrs. Kougas bed. His lips curled back in a snarl. That should have been his bed. Hell, if all of this had been HIS Kagome wouldn't be sleeping alone right now. He'd be taking her right now. He eased down to her side, his heart beginning to pound. He slid his hand down her bare arm. He smiled as Kagome turn towards him.

He laid full length beside her and drew her body against his. He almost came just from the feel of her body against his. He wanted her so bad. He wanted to hurry, burry his body in hers but he couldn't do that. Not yet. She whispered something then. One word. Fury burst through him.

"Kouga."

"Guess again, bitch." He hissed out and crawled on top of her. She was wearing some kind of shirt, the furr soft. Probably Kougas! He jerked her legs apart and dropped his weight between her legs, jerking the shirt up. He was rough, his claws digging into her hips. He watched as her eyes opened from the roughness, as relization flared in her eyes.

He felt her sharp indrawn breath, saw her eyes widen. He smiled. "Didn't think I'd be back. Did you?" He felt the energy crackle, feeling it gathering. He felt her hands slam up against his chest, saw a small light starting to glow. "Not this time." His voice held malice and something else. This was his time now.

He watched in smug satisfaction as he picked up the sultra and put it against Kagomes chest, over her breast. The top of it touched her skin, right under her throat.

They both heard a small sizzling sound but Kagome felt it. Lightening flew through her body, so strong that for a moment her entire body was numb. Her hands fell from his chest and faintly she felt him moving. Sliding along her body. What was he doing? He shifted position and she felt a fiery pain as his hips slammed into hers hard. Forcing his length into her unprepared body.

He grunted above her, his face straining, veins popping as he started pumping into her furiously. He was angry and damn pleased at the same time. Kagome would have screamed but no sound emerged. No moving. Revulsion and fear did cross her face though, flashing through her eyes as she lay helpless beneath him. He was hurting her with his strength, his body slamming into hers over and over again.

She slapped her once. Only once. "Thats for choosing Kouga." He was panting.

Kumiko failed to hear the sounds outside. A few cursing and then the sound of a fist connecting with flesh. Something, someone, hit against the outside of the cave. A large growl emitted from behind him and then his heavy weight left her. The movement jerked him out of her body just as painfully as he had entered. Kagome lay there. Her legs open, knees bent before they slowly straightened. Falling to rest against the floor. She stared helplessly, unable to move, as Kouga dragged Kumiko backwards by his hair.

Kougas face held a murderous look on it. He was so furious. His eyes held black menace. He didn't say one word. Just threw Kumiko against the wall. A few rocks fell, hitting the ground. Kouga drew his fist back and punched Kumikos nose. Blood spurted just like the last time but this time, Kouga slammed his fist back again. Kumikos head slammed back against the wall repeatedly and he began wheezing. There was an audible crack then as Kumikos skull hit the wall again.

Kagome made a small sound but that was all it took. Kouga stopped, his fist clenched, halfway to Kumikos face when it stopped. The next thing Kagome knew she was in Kougas arms. He removed the sultra and a shudder wracked Kagomes body. And then another. A sob escaped her and from the corner of her eyes she saw someone dragging Kumikos body out.

She felt him pull her shirt down, his arms tight around her. "God Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kouga whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Almost a month had passed since that fateful night and not once since then, had Kouga slept in the cave with her. He wouldn't even hold her in his arms. He seemed distant now and Kagome knew why and Lord help her, but that hurt the most. He couldn't bare to touch her because of what Kumiko had done to her. It wasn't as if it was her fault and she couldn't really cry over the fact because the rest of the pact would know then so sometimes she went off for a few hours and cried near the lake. There, she was able to wash the scent and any traces of tears away. It shouldn't have matter but it did and it hurt so bad. She missed the closeness that her and Kouga used to share. _It wasn't my fault. Don't punish me for it._ Even the words in her mind were tearful. Why?

Because she loved him.

She didn't know when it had happened, but yes, she loved him. That alone was a weakness. She craved him with every fiber of her being and the thought of not having him now...She didn't want to think about it. A part of her wanted to confront him, tell him it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Before she had come to live with the Pack, she'd always imagined a life with Inuyasha. Imagined a life of loving him. She had liked Kouga, even thought him cute in her teenagers mind, but it hadn't went further than that. The feelings she habored now had built over time. Kouga cared about her, or at least she thought he had/did. He'd said he loved her on plenty of occassions but how he could he feel that way about her and do this to her just because of what Kumiko had done? She felt tears gathering and blinked them away as Mai rushed inside. "Come on, its time to eat!" Mai jumped up and down, eager for the nights meal as she always was. She had a verocious appatite for one so young.

Kagome stood and followed Mai outside. Ginta smiled and patted the place between him and Kouga. She smiled and sank down between them, her heart pounding as she glanced over at Kouga's still figure. Kouga used to be full of chatter when it came to her. So loving and teasing, even trying to feed her just because he knew it annoyed her and made her blush. Now all he did was pass her plate to her. She wanted to yell at him. There had been some new additions to their pack in the last month. They'd run into another pack that had been split and some females had been in it. Kouga's pack didn't have many females and so it was different, in a way, to have more. One of the females across from Kouga said something and Kouga laughed in return, the sound low and husky. Kagomes hand halted and shook at the sound and then she glanced up at the woman. She didn't want to believe what she could possibly see between the two. Just the thought of it had her fingers going numb the cup slid down and out of her fingers.

Kouga's hand shot out and caught it before it even hit the ground. "Careful, Kagome." Kagome swallowed as she took her cup, a blush rising to her cheeks at her foolishness. Now she was jealous for something that might not even be true. But looking at the woman, she could easily see the interest and the lust in her eyes. Kagome ate silently and Ginta watched her with a keen eye before speaking.

"Whats wrong, Kagome? You're not your usual self." He nudged her arm playfully with his.

Everyone believed she had gotten over the rape and in a way she had. That wasn't the problem. Kouga was. But only she knew that. She nodded and glanced up, smiling. "Of course. I'm just tired is all." She could hear Mai tearing at her food, growling as some of the other kids made it a contest to see who could get done the fastest. Sometime later, Kouga stirred beside her and stood. "Moons full tonight. You all know what that means." He smiled broadly as he said it and the others followed suit as he took off running in the direction of the woods and the edge of the mountain. Even though Kagome was human, she partook in these little outgoings where they went and howled at the moon. It had seemed strange to her at first but now it was normal and even fun. She remembered when Kouga had taught her how to howl correctly. She didn't always get it right but he always tried to show her how to do it correctly...

She jumped onto the back of the wolf that nudged her, since she couldn't run as fast as the wolf demons. Her howl was better but it was off key, not at all melodious like the rest and Kouga didn't correct her this time. She wanted it to be perfect when she saw the new female wolf demon howl loudly, the sound beautiful. God, she was jealous. Before, she never would have been because she would have _known_ that Kouag was hers. "Go back with the others, Mai. I'll come along a little later. I need a bath."

Mai tilted her head. "You smell fine to me." But she didn't fuss, merely hugged Kagomes legs and then ran off after the retreating wolf demons. For a moment she thought Kouga paused, as if about to come to her, and then he continued walking back towards the caves. She did bathe just incase Mai decided to sneak in bed with her again tonight, which she was doing less and less thankfully. Instead of dressing again though, she stepped from the lake, her hair damp, and wrapped a short furr around her body and under her arms and sank onto the ground, drawing her knees up to her chin. She could feel tears building and this time she didn't try to stop them.

* * *

"Mommy's crying." Kouga opened his eyes as Mai dropped down beside him and spoke the words. Kouga sat up, his heart skipping at beat as she stared at Mai for a moment. "How do you know that, Mai?"

"I went to go back and sit with her...And I smelled her tears..."

Kouga braced his hands on the ground and then stood up. He didn't say anything else to Mai, just started running towards the lake near the edge of the forest. God, if someone had hurt Kagome and made her cry, he'd kill whoever it was. He smelled her and her tears before he even entered the forest and his gut clenched. He pumped his legs faster, running harder and jumping over fallen trees. He saw her in the clearing, saw her creamy bare shoulders and the furr that was wrapped around her body.

Kagome tensed as she heard a loud rustling in the woods. She turned just as Kouga burst out of the trees and landed beside her, falling to his knees. She sniffled and turned her head away, ducking it as he did so. "Kagome, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" He shifted so that he was crouched in front of her. His gut clenched hard against as he cupped her tear stained face and tilted it up to him. He couldn't stand the sight of her crying.

Kagome swallowed, felt a fresh flood of tears build in her eyes. She blinked them away as she felt his rough hands cup her face and even though she blinked, a few more tears escaped. "I'm sorry, Kouga. I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I would have stopped him if I could. I didn't mean for it to happen. You have to believe me." She shook her head but his hands kept their grip on her wet face. Confusion crossed his face but she didn't even notice it. "You won't touch me now. You won't even tease me or flirt with me." Her voice was so low that even she barely heard it. "If I had known that Kumiko r-raping me would have caused you to react this wa--"

"What? Kagome? You think...God..." Kouga cut her off as a rough sound burst from his throat. "Baby, you think I won't touch you because of what Kumiko did?" His hands slid down from her cheeks to her shoulders and he shook her slightly. "You idiot. Thats not the reason. That would never be the reason." He took a deep breath and Kagome stared up at him, speechless. "Kagome, I don't deserve to touch you. How could you want me to touch you after what Kumiko did?" One of his hands slid up and into her hair and clenched there. "I couldn't even protect you from him." He tugged Kagome into his arms. Kagome had been wrong and it hurt him to think that she'd thought the reason he had been so distant was because of what Kumiko had done. No, he'd been like that because he didn't think Kagome would want him near her. After having been raped...He ran his hands up and down her back. He stood up with her in his arms.

"You did protect me. You helped me when I needed it, Kouga." It felt so good to be in his arms again. She didn't even care that he was leaving her clothes behind as he took her back towards the caves. There was no way to describe the relief she felt at his words. "So you still want me around?"

"Yes." He whispered fiercly. "Don't ever doubt it."

She hid her face against his neck as he rushed through the rest of the pack that were still awake and then he settled her on the bed and drew another thick furr over her body. "Go to sleep." He whispered. She felt a keening dissappoint that he was leaving her. After that confession he still wasn't going to share the furrs with her again? She turned onto her side and tried to sleep. This was _his _cave and she was surprised he was still letting her sleep in it if he didn't want her...But did want her. He'd said it. She didn't know how long she laid there dosing, but she half turned when someone lifted the covers and slid in beside her. Warm hands slid over her side and tugged her backwards so that she was spooned against a hard male body, so very familiar. Warmeth flooded her. "Kouga?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" Was his murmured reply.

It felt so good to be in his arms again. "Next time something comes between us...Lets talk about it." Meaning, so this wouldn't happen again. She couldn't bare for it to. They'd both misjudged each other. She felt his right hand slid over her stomach and over her hand to squeeze it. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I swear this won't happen again. I thought you'd never want to be touched by anyone...Even me." Then again, he wouldn't let anyone else touch her. She was his. His mate.

She nodded and then smiled, a shiver racing down her spine as his lips nuzzled the back of her neck. "It feels so good to hold you again." His teeth nibbed the back of her neck. "And you did a poor job of howling earlier." He whispered teasingly. His hand left hers and trailed upward to her wrist where his fingers danced over her pulse and then slid sideways and along her stomach again. Kagome felt her heart start to speed up as his hand drifted lower over the planes of her stomach again, dipping in her belly button and then lower. The last time Kouga had made love to her was when she'd been wounded. She had been delirious, almost drunk with pain medicine but now...She was completely sober. His hand cupped her between her thighs. "Spread your legs a little for me...That's it..."

She spread her legs and felt one of his fingers make a pass over her clit. So light and slow that she shuddered, growing wet instantly. He teased and toyed with her clit again and another finger teased the entrance to her body. Pressing in with only enough pressure to open her, but never entering. His free hand pushed up under her side and cupped her breast. A breathy moan slid past her lips. He had removed the furr she'd had wrapped around herself when he had brought her here, so now she was naked. And so was he. She could feel his hard length pushing up against her ass, resting between the cheeks and so hot that she was burned. All she had were faint memories of that night that he'd taken her body and she wanted to explore what she'd had that night, but be able to remember everything clearly this time. She moaned again as she felt his finger finally slide inside her, his thumb pressing down on her nipple at the same time.

Kouga fondled her breast, cupping and teasing the heavy flesh as he fingered her. She was so wet. He could smell her arousal and it was almost a drug to his senses. He was so hard and aching that he wanted to bury himself in her right now and spend himself in her body. He buried his finger deep and let it rest there as his forfinger and thumb plucked at her clit. He squeezed her breast one last time and then withdrew his hands from her body. He moved up onto his knees and rolled her over onto her back. His hands slid up her thighs and hips, her stomach and to her breast where he cupped both of the mounds fleetingly before sliding up to her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her hard before pulling his lips inchs away. "I want to feel your mouth around me. You have no idea how many times I've imagined it." He slid up her body till his knees were on either side of her shoulders and bent over her slightly, bracing one hand against the large rock near their heads. With the other he leaned down and cupped his cock and rubbed the tip against her lips. "Open." He clenched his teeth as he felt the heat of her mouth slide over him a few inchs.

Kagome opened her mouth, not that she had much of a choice. The pressure of his hips forced his cock past her lips, but she was all too willing. Her teeth scraped the head softly as it passed, forcing its way deeper into her mouth. She heard him groan and raced her hands, sliding them over his hips before her hands dropped and she paused before cupping his balls experiementingly. She felt a shudder wrack his body and his hips thrust, forcing a few more inchs into her mouth. She felt him stretch her lips almost completely and she squeezed his sac and heard him groan again, then felt his hips thrust, forcing his length deep into her mouth and down her throat. She gagged and the motion tugged and tightened her throat around him and he groaned in pleasure, dragging his cock back and then thrusting it back in. "Kagome." His hands dropped down to cup her head, squeezing as he felt the hot clasp of her mouth on his cock, just as good as he had imagined it would be. He shifted her so that she was leaning up slightly and he had full control. His hands guided her head, moving it back and forth over his pulsing length. "Kagome." He groaned out again, feeling her throat work around him, gagging each time he slid deep. He always pulled back when she gagged, so she could breath, but she didn't try to stop him either.

Suddenly he yanked out of her mouth, his chest heaving. "Enough." He whispered hoarsly, his eyes glinting. He picked her up and flipped her over and then pulled her back up against him. "Get on your hands and knees." He leaned over her, bracing his hands on either side of her shoulders down on the furr bed. His cock throbbed and Kagome could feel him shifting against her, probbing her pussy, realized he was taking her from behind. "Kou..." She never even finished his name, it ended on a moan as she felt his hips thrust and then the slow glide of his shaft pushing deep into her body. He groaned again and then pulled out to just the tip and then thrust back in. She hung her head as one of his hands lifted and cupped a breast, squeezing as he started thrusting into her slowly, grinding his hips against her ass each time. Suddenly he sat up so that she was sitting in his lap, his chest against her back. He cupped her hips and slid her upwards, and then let gravity push her back down. 'Yes. Like that." He panted out.

Kagome let her head fall back against his chest as her hands lifted and twined around the back of his neck as she moved. Pressing her knees deep and hard into the furrs. Her body was struggling to reach release and she tried to move faster and harder on him but he wouldn't allow it. His grip on her hips guided her, keeping the motion slow. "Please." She whimpered.

"What? This?" Kouga thrust upward hard and then caught her hips again and slammed her down, hearing the smack of her flesh against his. He lifted his hand abrubtly and cupped it over her mouth to stifle the sound the rose up. "Shh." He whispered. "Or maybe you meant this." He kept his hand over her mouth, even though he heard her muffled cries against it. His hips started slamming up into her, bouncing her up and down in hard strokes on his hips. He stopped as suddenly as he had started, panting as he spoke against her ear. "Or maybe you just meant for me to keep going..._slow..._" He lingered over the last word. The first time he'd taken her, it had been fast and hard. He intended to make this last. Intended to make her cum over and over again. He removed his hand and heard her gasp as he started guiding her up and down his body in slow thrust, loving the gaspy moans that rose to her lips.

"Kouga..." She whimpered again, squirming in his arms as she felt his cock move back and forth slowly, teasing her, tormenting her. Suddenly she felt him stand, still gripping her hips and pushing her upper body down so that she braced her hands against the furrs. He stood up fully, still buried deep inside her and then started pounding into her hard and fast. A look of pain--pleasure--crossed his features as he clung to her hips, slapping and grinding against her and groaning. "Ka-go-me..." He hissed the words out and Kagome came hard. Her body whirled and clutched at his, rippling around him as he thrust, pushing her over the edge. He smiled tightly, breathing hard as he pulled out of her, still hard. He stood above her for a moment before he sank to his knees beside her and then laid down beside her, stretching out, his cock hard and aching. He rolled her over onto her back and then rolled over on top of her, settling his hips between hers where his thick length nudged her swollen entrance. "I want you to cum again." He whispered against her lips before kissing her deeply, his tongue pushing deep to toy with hers.

Kagome moaned and slid her hands up his arms and shoulders. Her body was still shuddering with aftershocks. The orgasm had been intense and shocking, even better that her fuzzy memory. "I can't..." She whispered against his lips but knew from the gleam in his eyes, that she would. Many, many times. She felt his cock nudge her and then push deep again. Her eyes slid closed and she widened her thighs and gripped his hips. He pulled back and thrust once and Kagome pushed at his shoulders, breaking from the kiss. "Kouga..." She licked her lips, trying to speak, trying to think as his hips moved back and forth slowly.

"Hmm?" He murmured, never stopping his slow movements. His eyes gleamed down at hers, his cheeks flushed and his hair and skin damp with sweat. He loved that look on her. So sweet.

"I want..." She couldn't even finish the sentence. "I want..." She arched against him and then gripped his hips with her hands, trying to stop him. He laughed softly at her and then leaned down and nibbled her ear. "I know what you want." He said and bit her earlobe. He thrust deep and held, rubbing his pelvic bone against hers and delighted in the moan that rose from her. She shook her head wildly, fighting to breath.

"No...I want...to make you cum." She panted out.

He laughed softly again, the sound low and husky. "You will." He ducked and suckled her breast then, moving down so fast she couldn't have stopped him even if she had tried.

Kagome moaned and shuddered as he started thrusting again in slow movements. "No...I want to be in control." She whispered.

Kouga bit her nipple and then flicked his tongue against it before leaning up. He arched his eyebrows, his movements growing even slowly. "By all means..." He rolled over suddenly, grasping her hips, so that she was on top. He slid his hands up her sides to her breast and cupped them again. "Its yours. Take it. Make me cum." From the way he was feeling, it wouldn't be too long. He wanted to make it last so bad but his control was slipping fast. Especially when she started moving on him. He cupped and fondled her breast, thumbing her nipples. He clenched his teeth, his eyes staring into hers as she moved slowly as he had done. "You won't last long." She panted out. "I won't allow it...I want you to come. Fast and hard. Like I did." She whispered. She leaned down and cupped his shoulders and tugged him upwards. He followed her movements and sat up, his hands sliding up her back.

"Yes. Like that, Kagome." He whispered, kissing her neck as she started to move faster on him. He could hear their flesh slapping together as she started moving fast and hard. A shudder wracked his body and then another. He clenched his teeth as the pleasure tore through his body and he could feel himself start to shatter, his balls drawing up tight. He fought off the climax roaring at the surface. Kagome leaned against him. "You can come now...I'm coming, Kouga..." Her body came as she said the words, and a harsh climax was torn from his body, tearing a groan of sheer bliss from his throat. He convulsed beneath her, shooting jet after jet of hot seed into her body. His arms came around her body as she cried out, shuddering in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kouga had to admit, while lying next to Kagomes sleeping form, that years ago he couldn't have imagined that Kagome would _actually _be with him right now. Sure, he had publically claimed her as his mate and let her and dog-shit know it. Doubt had been there, though, that what if she didn't…

That wasn't the case and Kouga refused to even think it. Kagome was here and in his arms. It was where she belonged. However, Kouga knew it wasn't over. Kumiko was too proud a wolf demon to accept defeat and Kouga knew it had been the ultimate insult, one of which had cast him out. He didn't want to think about it right now. What little time he had left before the next hunt, he wanted to spend it with Kagome. It wasn't far from his present thoughts, the upheaval that had happened the last time he'd left Kagome unprotected. He should have killed Kumiko then and there by God, he wanted to. Wanted to rip him limb from limb and then burn his body to ashes and hell, burn the ashes till there was nothing left.

* * *

The fact that Kagome hadn't claimed resoundingly to be his mate—vocally—to the point where it wouldn't be in question, didn't escape her. She was all too aware of it. The pack members didn't say anything but they didn't have to. Kouga was the only one who, in private, mentioned the fact to her. He did it with great patience, too.

Why she didn't just claim the title in mind, body and soul she wasn't sure of yet. What was holding her back? What was she missing? Things hadn't been nearly so complicated when she had thought he was dead. That was Kouga though, he made things complicated. Her life was complicated.

And that was why she loved him.

The thought caused her to pause as she stared at Kouga laughing at something one of the other pack members said. As if sensing her gaze, he turned his head and grinned with that fanged smile that caused her heart to flutter. She loved him. When it had happened, she wasn't sure. All that she knew was that she needed him. If he left her again she would die. She just wished that she could be as strong as he was, as strong as he needed her to be. To be everything that he could ever need in a woman.

Like hell. She WOULD be.

She stood and walked over to him, her heart fluttering as he turned his full attention towards her with that big grin of his. She never had to say anything to get her attention; he devoted it to her completely.

His arm snaked out, circling her waist and tugging her down beside him. "What's on your mind?" Kouga inhaled her sweet scent. By God, her scent was driving him crazy.

"You ever thought about doing something else besides hunting?" From the glint in those blue eyes of his, she knew exactly what he was thinking of doing.

She ran her hand through the fur encasing his right calve and pinched him to bring him back to focus. "I mean, you have plenty of game from the last hunting party. Please?"

Kouga sighed and cupped his hand over hers and twined their fingers. Why couldn't he say no? She was right though, they had plenty of food. He ran a hand over his face. "What'd you have in mind?" He knew what he had in mind. Moving her onto her hands and knees, positioning her just right so he could thrust—

"I've seen you rock climbing. Please?" Except, if she remembered correctly, their version of rock climbing was different than what it had been in the modern world. There were no wires and no safety nets to catch you if you fell.

She had something better. Kouga.

Three hours later Kouga knew he should have said no because as he watched Kagome climb steadily beside him and up, he couldn't help but think how human she was and how easily she could fall…Then again, he admired and loved her for her courage. She had courage as if she had been born part of the wolf pack. She took it just as good as any of them would have.

Fuck, she smelled good. Like heat and summer rain.

"Stop it."

He arched an eyebrow and when she replied with a "stop looking at me like that" he blew her a kiss. She was definitely better at this than hunting.

If he hadn't been so intent on her he might have heard it. The footsteps, the whispers and then the heavy rumbled that followed. That wasn't what had their attention though. He only just managed to jerk to the side as a large chunk of broken rock hurtled towards where he'd been seconds ago. He heard Kagome yelling his name.

"Get down. Go. NOW." He snapped out and looked up, way up towards the edge of the cliff overhead. Kouga hadn't let Kagome go up very far but it was still a damn good distance. There at the top stood Kumiko, a twisted enraged look on his face. His nose was crooked, almost disfigured and that was saying something since wolf demons healed pretty quick.

"Try this on for size." Kumiko snarled.

Kouga would have called Kumikos efforts pathetic and useless, even insulting and childish, if they hadn't been up on the side of a cliff. Knowing it would only take one mishap to jerk them off and down. He ducked as another boulder was hurtled his way. He snapped his head back to look for Kagome to make sure she was going down and alright.

Kumiko smiled and Kouga felt his blood go cold. The distance between him and Kagome was a good jump. How the hell had things gone from paradise to hell in a matter of seconds?

"Kagome—!" Kouga literally launched away from the side of the cliff and into the air and down. He heard Kagome mutter something, smelled her fear as she glanced up. Her hold slipped as the rocks raining down pelted her fingers. He swore his heard stopped when he saw her lose that precious hold.

"Got you." He grunted out, hissing, as he grabbed a hold of an outcrop of rocks while his other hand latched onto her wrist. He felt the burn in his palm as he held tight to the rock but he ignored it. At the same time his senses were focusing on Kagomes scent, while common sense told him to focus on the danger above.

He couldn't understand why her scent was driving him wild.

Then he scented it. Understood. It was soft and sweet. His eyes dipped to her stomach and he knew…knew why her scent had changed. Kagome was pregnant with his pup.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Fear unlike anything he'd ever known rose up in Kougas body as he realized that Kagome was pregnant. The fact that he was going to be a father, a true leader at least, was something he'd always thought about and now that it was here—with the woman he loved—he didn't know what to think.

Fear wasn't all that Kouga felt. Rage unlike any other poured through his veins at the thought of his pup, his child, in mortal danger. So precious, so defenseless—so helpless—against the outside world. Against Kumikos jealous hatred towards him. Kumiko was so bent on revenge because he couldn't be the Alpha, couldn't have kagome, that the jealousy was turning him into a depraved, sadistic son of a bitch.

Kumiko was threatening all that Kouga held dear. For the last time.

He tightened his hold on Kagomes wrists, smelling the stone cold fear rising from her. "It's alright." He whispered through clenched teeth, the muscles in his forearm bunching as he held onto her. He jerked her up suddenly, literally throwing her up a few inches over his head and when gravity began to force her back down he jerked her to him, his arm around her waist.

The move was dangerous. He could have missed her, dropped her…But hanging onto her like that and trying to avoid the falling rocks while hanging onto the rock cliffs along the wall, it was next to impossible. He swung them to the side, narrowly avoiding the mudslide of rocks that came their way next. Damn Kumiko!

"Kumiko—" Kouga began to growl.

Then Kumiko laughed, the sound harsh. Kouga glanced up slowly, a foreboding chill rising up and down his spine. Kouga shoved a demon to his knees at the edge of the upper cliff. A Shrieker Demon, much like the one who'd caused Mai to go deaf for that short time. Too late, Kouga realized Kumikos intention. Kumiko grabbed the back of the demons neck and snapped it. In response, the demon screamed, the sound waves thick and heavy.

"Shit, Kag—" Kouga felt the rocks he was holding onto split and piles of rocks, boulders and everything attached to the Mountain begin crumbling. He heard Kagome scream, clutching him as he lost his hold and they began to _fall._ He couldn't even find another edge to cling to, the mountain was falling apart. Terror filled him—pain—as he watched the other members of the wolf pack fall to their more than likely deaths.

Kouga saw the ground fast approaching and he swiftly turned them so that she was on top. Kouga clenched his teeth, his arms tightening around Kagome as he braced himself for the pain, for the crash that could very well end his life. For Kagome, he would do it. He'd wanted Kagome to have a life free of pain with him but hell; it seemed she was in danger more with him than she'd been with mutt-face.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered against her ear, his voice harsh, almost desperate. She had to know that he loved her before he died. Kagome and their child, he would protect with his life.

His whole body splintered in pain then and he groaned, his arms spasming around Kagomes body. Faintly he felt her shudder in his arms, heard the throttled scream that escaped her lips as they hit the ground. His body cushioned the fall for her but he wasn't sure if she was hurt or not…he couldn't…the world was closing in on him, the pain through his body was excruciating…and then _nothing._

Kagome was horrified, sheer terror racing through her veins as Kouga lost his hold on the Mountain and then they were falling. She heard herself scream but not once did he let go of her. She wanted to believe everything would be alright but even she wasn't fool enough to think anyone could survive a fall like this. Being that Kouga and his wolf tribe were demons, the chance that they would survive was small, but there was still the chance…1 in a 100.

Then she heard his whispered words, understood the meaning behind them. He was letting her know he loved her before he—they—died. She wanted to tell him too, let him know that she loved him to know. She opened her mouth to say the words but nothing but a cry of pain escaped as they hit the ground at a bone jarring impact. Rubble rained down on them, small pieces of rocks, sharp edged. They'd fallen far enough, thank God, that the boulders missed them completely.

Every bone in her body felt broken, twisted and mangled in pain. "Kouga." She sobbed out, forcing her eyes open. Her human emotions were shaken, fear and terror. Love. Her body was covered in bloody cuts, scrapes and bruises and Kouga—

"Oh God." She didn't know when he'd done it but he'd flipped them so he'd taken the brunt of the fall. She looked perfect compared to him. Tears feared her eyes as she realized—he'd saved her life. His body was covered in bloodied scrapes like hers, more bruises than she could count and she was sure, broken bones. His body was impacted into the ground and veins rose up along his forehead and cheeks—veins busted from the fall so they rose up swollen and red.

She thought she moved but she wasn't sure. It was someone else lifting her from carefully from Kougas still body. They were careful but the movement still jarred her body. She heard herself sobbing, reaching out to Kouga but they just kept pulling her back.

"He's alive, Kagome, but barely. We can try to help him but..." But they weren't sure it would do any good. Kagome had lost him once and she knew she couldn't go through that again. She jerked out of their arms and stumbled over to Kouga, each step stealing her breath from the pain it caused.

Kouga was covered in blood and the rise and fall of his chest was irregular. His left leg; oh God, she sobbed when she saw it; was a tangled mess of skin, blood and tissue. White bone protruded through the skin of his thigh, blood pumping from the wound. There were countless wounds on his body and in his eyes she saw a glimpse of the blue, surrounded by red blood vessels that had popped.

"Kagome, stop, you're bleeding—" She ignored them, ignored the twisting pain in her stomach as she fell to her knees beside him. "_You save him_." She whispered the words, not to herself but to the powers that thrived in her body as a Priestess. She braced her hands on his chest, fingers splayed wide, almost afraid to touch him for fear of causing him more pain.

Bright, pink light exploded from her hands and her fingertips sparked. Fire flew up her arms, causing the hairs to stand on end. She loved him that much, as he loved her, to put her own pain aside to do anything—everything—within her power to save him. She didn't know what she was doing and hadn't even thought that it would do anything but the power radiated from within her.

He didn't move once, not even the bat of an eyelash, as she closed her eyes and imagined sending healing energy into his body, giving him the necessity to just _survive_ somehow so his body would have time to heal. Somehow!

"Kagome, stop!" Ginta called out her name; she recognized his voice now, urgent. Nausea rose up and she wavered but Ginta caught her before she hit the ground. She thought she heard him say "He's breathing on his own. That's all we need" but she wasn't sure. She couldn't ignore the pain anymore. It was too sharp, too agonizing. She doubled over in Gintas arms, one hand pressing against the vicious, twisting pain in her stomach. There was a strange, gushing wetness between her thighs and then she grew light headed. Ginta and whoever was with him grew strangely quiet but he caught her as she fell into unconsciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

21

They lost thirty members of the Wolf Pack that day. A devasting loss, everyone felt the pain because the Wolf Pack was _family_.

Kagome awoke to the sound of Kougas yelling, his voice hoarse. Her eyes flew open as he cursed, almost screaming. He was a good distance, but somewhere outside the cave but she could still hear him. His voice was filled with agony. Why?

"_Dammit, Kouga. I have to set your knee. Stay still or it's going to heal like it is and you won't ever be able to run again. Do you want that?" _

Kagome remembered the mangled mess of Kougas knee. It was a miracle that he'd survived. If he had died…she didn't want to even imagine. With a groan she lifted herself up onto her elbows.

"Don't move too much, Kagome. I think you have a concussion and with all the blood loss, you need to rest. I'm sorry." Kagome shifted her gaze to Ginta and his wife. They'd taken care of her. Ginta looked worried. Sad.

"We didn't even know, Kagome. I'm sorry. We all would have…" What Ginta didn't say was that if they'd known she was pregnant with Kougas pup, they all would have put their lives on the line for her.

"I never thought Kumiko was capable of such treachery. None of us did." Kumiko had always seemed so kind.

"Not Kumiko, Kagome. The pup…the baby. If we'd known, we would have taken precautions." Ginta frowned, trying to reassure her. None of them wanted her to think losing the pup was her fault.

"What baby?" Against their urgings Kagome sat up and almost wished she hadn't. Her head pounded and a thin white bandage had been wrapped around her head. Her body ached everywhere, scrapes and bruises that would—for her—take a while to heal. "_What baby?"_

Ginta stared at Kagome, confusion marring him. Then realization dawned and pity. Poor Kagome. "Kagome—" He sat beside her. "You didn't know you were pregnant?"

The words "baby" and "pregnant" echoed in Kagomes mind. One hand dropped to her stomach. "I was pregnant?" Her words were weak, as if she was moments away from fainting, almost not believing. Pregnancy had been a high possibility. She and Kouga had slept together and he hadn't pulled out once. Kougas pup…his baby.

"Oh my God." She whispered hoarsely, her voice filled with pain. She remembered the twisting, burning pain in her stomach when they'd hit the ground and then the heavy gush of moisture between her thighs not too long afterwards. _She'd lost the baby._

She hadn't once given thought to having Kougas pup but now that she knew that she _had been_ pregnant and the child was…gone…she wanted it more than ever. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"No, don't cry Kagome. Not here. If Kouga smells your tears he'll come running, no matter if he's able to walk or not. He can't do that, Kagome. He's likely to kill himself."

Kagome wasn't sure how she did it but she did. She drew in a breath that was half a sob, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Somehow, her life had turned upside down.

Kouga clenched his teeth at the pain threatening to tear him apart. There wasn't a part of his body that didn't hurt. It was amazing—a miracle—that he was still alive. Being a Wolf Demon, he'd heal, of course, but it was going to take a while. He'd been wounded before but _never _like this.

His right arm was broken, two of his ribs cracked and numerous other wounds. Hell, he was black and blue. His leg hurt like hell, the bone that had broken and protruded through the skin was the worst. Pain, a burning agony had him cursing and yelling as Hakku and two other wolf demons holding him down as Hakku pressed his hand above the protruding bone.

"Fuck! Shit!" He arched and half twisted away from them and the pain.

"Dammit, Kouga. I have to set your knee. Stay still or it's going to heal like it is and you won't ever be able to run again. Do you want that?" Hakku growled out the words and cupped Kougas knee again, above and below it.

Kouga clenched his teeth at the agony he knew was coming but it was nothing compared to the the piercing, burning pain as Hakku snapped Kougas knee back into place. Kouga screamed, his voice hoarse.

He knew they would never be safe—as safe in a world full of demons that is—with Kumiko alive. All he wanted was to have Kagome in his arms again, to assure himself that she was alright.

His body was covered in sweat and blood, his chest heaving as he fought to ignore the pain. With a groan he staggered to his feet, favoring his good leg. "I'm going to see Kagome."

Hakku dragged one of Kougas arms over his shoulders but instead of turning him towards where Kagome was, he turned the opposite. "Kouga, you're injured. You _nearly _died. I know you want to see her and comfort her over the loss of the pup but—"

Hakku felt Kouga tense, his body so still and hard that he felt like stone.

"The pup?" Kougas eyes were cold—hard—and Hakku swore he saw some emotion—pain—swirling in the depths. He didn't have to say anything else. Kouga _KNEW._

"I'm going to see her." Kouga said again and this time Hakku didn't stop him.

Kouga didn't want to believe it. Joy unlike anything he'd ever known had filled him when he'd learned Kagome was carrying his pup. That joy, apparently, was short living. The life that had been growing inside her, so innocent, so short a life…

It wasn't fair. And Kagome hadn't even known she was pregnant. He winced at the thought and hurried before he finally stopped at the sight of her. His Kagome was covered with bruises like his, though his were more pronounced and intense. He ached at the sight of her beautiful body in pain. The stark pain in her eyes ate at his self-control. The knowledge in her eyes broke her heart. Never—NEVER—should Kagome have had to experience such loss in her life.

"Kagome…" His voice was low and the moment he took a step towards her he opened his arms. He braced himself for the pain as a sob tore from her lips and she flew into his arms. The impact jarred his body but he kept the pain carefully hidden from her. He kept his face steady, nothing to show the pain he was in as he closed his arms around her.

"I didn't know, Kouga. If I'd known that I was…" Kagome, so humanly frail, couldn't even bring herself to say the word. "…I wouldn't have suggested we go."

He could feel her tears against his bruised chest, smell the saltiness. "I didn't know either." He whispered against her hair. "Not until right before."

"There won't be a next time, Kagome. Next I see him, he's dead." The words were final. Kumiko had hurt them for the last time.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Kouga was on edge. Three weeks after nearly losing his leg and no sign of Kumiko. Kouga understood Kumiko now. He wouldn't strike again so soon. No, he'd wait just like he had before. Damn him! He wouldn't be too happy though, that he and Kagome had survived another ambush.

He didn't like having to take Kagome on the hunt when he was searching for Kumiko but he wasn't going to leave her alone again. She could fend for himself but his heart still raced in terror when he thought of how close he'd come—twice—to losing her. They'd already lost one precious life that had belonged to them.

Kagome had cried and cried but finally, she was coming to the realization that it had happened. The pup wasn't coming back and there was nothing either of them could do about that. They had to move on.

He tested his leg, bending the scarred knee. The flesh was still red and puckered but it was healing nicely. The scar would forever be there. His body still ached in various places and his muscles were sore from lack of use.

He took a fighting stance and then punched the air, once, twice. Felt good. He launched out with his leg, landing a leg kick and then another. He _needed_ to train, to fight. It was ingrained on him.

Kouga sighed a bit on the dramatic side when he saw Kagome. To add to the effect he stretched his scarred leg out and then rubbed his knee. He glanced up as if he hadn't known she was there and then grinned. "Why don't you kiss it for me? It'll definitely go a long way towards recovery."

She arched her eyebrows when she saw him. Yea, kiss it. He was doing well on his own from the looks of it. "Alright…but you stop fighting with the air in return." She heard him chuckle as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the puckered, scarred flesh of his knee. He was healing, slower than usual but faster than the human pace. Still, she didn't think he should be exerting himself this much. He'd have to be a full strength to take on Kumiko.

Kagome felt no kindness at all towards Kumiko now. He'd made up his mind—and in turn his grave—and she'd take him on herself if that was the last option.

"Feels better already." Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagomes shoulder and tugged her into the shelter of his right arm and then kissed her forehead. "You ok?"

She was silent for a moment before she nodded. "Yes." She still felt the pain of the loss she hadn't even known she'd had until it was too late. But life moved on. She had to move on. She had Mai to take care of, to be a mother to. And she had Kouga. _'I love you, Kagome._ She hadn't forgotten those whispered words, knew she hadn't imagined them. He hadn't repeated them though.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just…" What could she say?

"Me too, Kagome. Me too." Kouga pulled her closer, hugging her tight and he needn't have said anything more because those words were all that was needed. She wasn't alone in the lingering pain.

A week later Kagome, Hakku and Ginta fussed over Kouga. Kagome unrolled the thick wad of white bandages that had been around his knee. She couldn't believe that he was healed already. A month later and all that was left was the white scar against his tanned skin.

"Told you I'd be back in shape in no time, Kagome." Kouga flexed his arms, testing the muscles there. It felt good to be strong again. In control and no more fussing over him.

"Well, if you hadn't been sneaking off to work out, you probably would have been better already." Kagome rolled her eyes at his cockiness. She'd known all along that he was working out in private and she was sure that he knew that she knew.

Ginta clapped Kouga on the back. "Good to have you back, Kouga."

He grinned. "Now you two can quit babying me before I kick your asses."

Kouga saw the look on Kagomes face, her narrowed eyes and threw up his hands defensively. "I meant those two, Kagome." He motioned towards Ginta and Hakku.

"I thought so." She smiled, keeping her thoughts to herself. He knew where to tread and where not to tread. She'd baby him all she wanted and if he whined about it SHE was likely to kick his ass.

Kouga followed her back to the 'camp' and then into his "Den". He was looking forward to holding her in his arms tonight. It had been so long, for him, since he'd held her at night. She'd fussed over him and even though he'd complained that his leg was fine—on the mend—she'd still insisted that he keep his knee propped up on a pillow to keep it from getting knocked around. He'd reluctantly agreed, as long as she had slept in his arms.

It wasn't the same as how he wanted her in his arms though. He wanted to be wrapped around her, to have his arms fully surrounding her small body.

He leaned down at the sight of Mai on the bed and lifted her sleeping form gently. He moved, careful to not wake her as he took her out of the Den and then laid her on the bed next to the wolves with a few of the other children.

"Sorry. I keep telling her she has to sleep in her own bed." She shrugged, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"She's used to sleeping with you." Kouga lifted the heavy furred armor top off and tossed it in a corner and stretched, the muscles of his abdomen flexing as he did so. He ran his hand over his arm, easing the soreness and stiff muscles into ease.

Kagome turned away from the enticing sight of Kouga and pulled back the fur blankets. "Yea. She has to get used to sleeping alone." She'd seen Kougas naked chest over the past couple of weeks and it had been no less impressive then but knowing that he was healed now, well, it seemed A LOT more impressive somehow.

She slid beneath the furs and turned on her side, watching as Kougas hands moved to the waist of his bottom clothing and pushed them down—

She averted her eyes so quick she was surprised they didn't roll in the back of her head from the move. It seemed as if it had been forever since he'd touched her, his body moving over hers…

The heat of his body slid against her and she jerked her gaze to his. She hadn't even noticed when he'd slipped beneath the furs. He propped himself up on an elbow, his palm cupping his cheek as he stared down at her. In those seconds when he'd undressed and she'd looked away, he donned a pair of shorts; he wasn't naked.

Kagome wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

He ran a hand through her hair, the silk strands sliding through his fingers as he smiled. "Give me a kiss goodnight?"

She was dying to feel his lips on her again but she wasn't sure if that was all. One thing was holding her back. One thing that she wasn't yet ready to face. She leaned into him and then over him, her hand sliding up his arm and then his shoulder. She kissed him softly, felt his hand shift, sliding along her nape and then closing his fingers in her hair.

The kiss was gentle, her lips moving slowly against his. She felt him respond, his tongue flicking against her lips, asking for entrance and the kiss that he wanted. She opened to him and his tongue thrust, sliding over her own. His hand tightened in her hair, fisting the silken strands.

She barely restrained from moaning at the delicious feel of the kiss. Slowly, she pulled back, her lips glistening from the kiss. "Good night." She whispered.

He inhaled, his nostrils flaring and Kagome knew he could smell her. The arousal that had her heart pounding, begging for more. The thought terrified her.

"It's been so long, Kagome." A month and a half seemed like an eternity to him. The kiss had brought him to full awareness of her, left his cock aching to be inside her again. He yearned for it with every fiber of his being. She wanted him. The scent of her arousal was strong, teasing his senses. The scent of fear was there, too. Why? She didn't fear HIM, of that, he had no doubt.

Her tongue slid over her lips nervously, a move that had his body hardening even further. He groaned softly and dropped his head to her shoulder. The woman was driving him crazy with lust. "Kagome…"

"I'm scared, Kouga." Kagome whispered as he kissed her shoulder. His teeth nibbled her skin, his tongue sliding back and forth over the small path. He paused, confused by her words while his body raged at him. She wasn't scared of him. What then?

"I don't want to lose another baby." The thought terrified Kagome, brought back the memories, the rush of blood that had left with the child. The horrifying, clarifying moment when she'd realized exactly what had happened—what she'd lost.

"_We_ won't." Kouga leaned over her; his lips gliding over her shoulder and then up her neck. He kissed the place where her pulse beat rapidly. There it was, the reason why she was frightened, reluctant. His words were a promise, a vow. No one—Nothing—would ever take what belonged to him, his family, again.

"Kouga." His name was a sigh on her lips and he smiled at that. He tilted her head back, giving him better access to the slender length of her neck. "Don't…"

"Don't what?" He urged her, his hands caressing her arms before he lifted them, sliding her hands over his shoulders so they rested there. He wanted—needed—her touch on him.

When her hands finally gripped his shoulders, her nails threatening to dig deep into his flesh he slid down her body, his lips caressing her collarbone. He kissed and licked his way to her breast, his tongue leaving a damp trail before he reached the slope of her breast, inches from that delectable nipple.

"Not…in me. Please. You won't…promise me. I can't do it again. Not yet…"

His tensed against her as her words finally penetrated the desire clouding his mind. She didn't want him to come in her. She had wanted his child, he knew that. Those tears she had cried couldn't be faked. She still wanted his child. The thought of losing another baby terrified her. He didn't want to lose another pup either but he wanted to try for another one. The thought of her pregnant with his pup made his cock throb.

Finally, in something they were at odds. She wanted a child—his child—but was too scared to try for another because of the danger looming over their heads. Kouga—nothing would stop him from trying. If she was pregnant again, she would still love the pup. She wanted him in her body, but she balked at the thought of him coming in her again.

He didn't answer her. He wouldn't make a promise that he knew he couldn't—_wouldn't_—keep. He couldn't even say he was sorry for what he was going to do because saying it would be a lie. When he came in her, there wouldn't be remorse.

His tongue finally flicked out, sliding over her nipple. It pebbled, the color deepening. He licked again and was rewarded with a soft sigh, a long shudder that had her hands fisting in his hair, keeping him against her breasts. Then he drew the tip into his mouth, sucking hard at the flesh, his cheeks caving in as he tried to take the entire breast into his mouth.

She moaned, the sound sweet to his senses. He loved pleasuring her, hearing her cry out his name. He switched to her other breasts, flicking his tongue and then sucking the flesh into his mouth as he'd done to the other one.

"That's it. You like this. I can smell it. So hot and wet for me…" He whispered against her breast and then rose. He lifted himself so he was on his knees, his knees beside her thighs. He didn't want to stand up or leave her period so he took the material of his shorts and with one jerk, it ripped from his thighs, leaving him naked.

Before he could stop her she was cupping his cock, her fingers curling around the thick length. He groaned, his head falling back. He wanted to take his time, to kiss his way down her body, to taste that sweet, hot nectar between her thighs. The touch of her hand on his cock was too good though. Just a couple of minutes…

He cupped his hand over hers and tightened her hold on him, his eyes closing from the feel. He stroked her hand over him, showing her how he liked it. "Like that. Just like that…" He whispered, clenching her teeth as she began fisting him, moving her hand on him slowly. With Kagome, it always seemed new.

He was harder than she remembered. So big she couldn't wrap her hand around him fully. She stroked him slowly, her gaze moving to his face and the tight, almost painful like expression on his face. She knew what he was feeling wasn't pain. Keeping her gaze on his face she lifted her other hand and cupped his balls, squeezing them gently.

Kouga groaned and jerked himself out of her grip. He'd been close to coming and just from her touch on him. He was going to be inside her when he came. He gripped her clothing and ripped it off in two moves. For once, he wanted to be gentle with her but hell if that'd ever happen. Kagome might be able to start it off that way but it wouldn't stay like that for long.

He cupped her breasts in his hands, pushing them high, squeezing them. She moaned and he squeezed harder, thumbing her nipples till she whispered his name. He moved one hand down her body while the other still played with her breast. That hand cupped her between her thighs, his fingers almost pushing into the damp place between. He could feel her though, scorching his palm with her heat.

He clenched his teeth as he shifted his wrist and thrust three fingers into her hot, wet eager body. "You're tight." He whispered, thrusting his fingers slowly, stretching her.

It felt like it had been a lot longer since he'd taken her. His touch had her arching in his arms, whimpering at the exquisite pleasure and that from just his fingers. "Kouga…" She moaned out his name, writhing in his arms. It was sweet torture, feeling one hand cup her breast, squeezing it to near pain, playing with her nipple while the other hand fucked her slow and easy.

"Kouga…" She had to know. Now wasn't the time for talk but what he'd said wouldn't leave her mind. She wanted to hear it again. His thumb moved higher, sliding over the small bud as his other fingers continued to tease inside her body. She tilted her head, pressing it into the blankets as she struggled to get the words out. "You said you loved me."

He stilled against her, the words seeming to echo in his mind. It was more of a question than a statement. Slowly, he pulled his fingers free, dragging them up her body so that he had a wet trail to follow with his lips till they slid over hers. "Yes." He never took his hand from her breast, just kept toying and squeezing the succulent flesh. "I love you." He said it—stated it—clearly. If she had any doubts, he'd wipe them from her mind.

His hand moved back down her body till it reached her knee. He slid it behind her knee cap and pushed her knee up high and stared at her flesh and then moved his gaze up so his eyes met hers. His hand squeezed her breast in a teasing warn while his hand tightened behind her knee. His hips rocked against hers, the tip of his cock resting against the entrance to her body.

"I. Love. You. You, Kagome." And he thrust, never releasing her body from his hands. His cock tunneled through her tight body and he groaned at the tight fit. He pushed her knee up high and forced his hips tighter against hers, forced more of his cock into her body.

Kagome arched in his arms, crying out as he thrust suddenly. He always did that, coming into her body when she least expected it. It seemed to get better and better, too. With her leg up, pushed high, she felt him even more inside her. The throb of his cock, the thick girth that seemed to stretch her almost painfully.

"Kagome."

He growled her name and she forced her lids open. His eyes were sky blue, flashing at her, desire pooling in the depths. She felt his hips recoil—slowly—before he was thrusting back in. Keeping the pace slow, to make sure she paid attention to him.

"Do you love me?" Why would he ask her that? Of course she loved him. It was obvious for anyone to see.

"You know I do." She whispered, her voice faint as he kept up the slow thrust of his cock inside her.

Kouga pulled back one more time, letting the drag of his cock from the tight grips of her body linger until finally he thrust back inside with that slow impalement. That wasn't the answer he wanted. No, he wanted to hear the words—as much as she needed to. She couldn't take and not be expected to give in something so crucial.

He stopped, his cock buried inside of her. He finally released her breast but kept her leg pushed up. His hand spanned her neck, his thumb tilting her head back. "Say it." He rubbed his hips against hers and then grinded, circling his hips over hers. "Say it and I'll make you cum."

He knew she was going to say it but she didn't seem to understand…He kissed her softly, the touch gentle. When she opened her eyes to that kiss he stared into her eyes. "I need to hear it as much as you did. Say it." He whispered.

Her eyes were glowing with the love she held for him. He was right, Kagome knew that. As much as she had wanted to hear it, with his enhanced emotions as a Wolf Demon how much more did crave to hear it? Her tongue slid over her lips and his eyes followed the move.

"I love you."

The words were whispered so low that he barely heard them but it was enough. He groaned at the rush that filled his ears, the love, and the lust that rose up sharply. He inhaled hard and then: "I love you." He whispered harshly, his eyes a burning blue before he jerked her leg down to his waist and then jerked her other leg up, wrapping them around his waist.

Whatever control he had was gone. Those three words and he was thrusting into her hard, his hips slamming against hers, his cock tunneling deep into her body. He'd said he would make her cum and he would. And he'd come in return, filling her body with his seed…

He was in paradise, his eyes shut tight against the pleasure tearing him apart. His balls were drawn up tight as he thrust, his hips working fast. He didn't have to worry about hurting her because she was made for him. Kagome might seem sweet and innocent but she liked it like this. Her arms and legs were wrapped around his body, taking every hard thrust and begging for more.

Kagome moaned, her body shaking with each jolting thrust. He was slamming into her now, groaning against her ear with each move. She fought to remember that a part of her didn't want him coming in her—she was terrified of what it could result in—and then the loss _again._ Another part of her longed to feel his seed gushing into her, feeling her to bursting as his cock was doing.

He thrust against her again, his hands going down to cup her ass before he pulled back, paused and then shoved himself into her and held himself still. Kagome came around him—he'd known that thrust would make her come. She cried out, whispering his name as she came apart in his arms, shuddering at the ecstasy.

It took every ounce of Kougas control not to come in her then and there. The feel of her body rippling around his was almost too much to bear. Only when the ripples began to ease did he pull back. He let his body drop against hers, his arms resting outside of his shoulders as he cupped her head in his hands, his fingers tangling in her hair. He began thrusting again, a game of thrust and withdraw that had him clenching his teeth at the pleasure that was ripping through his balls to his cock.

He stared into her eyes as his thrusts began to roughen, slamming into her _again. _Instead of in and out, his hips began moving back and forth over her, still pulling his cock in and out. He grew even harder inside her. His teeth bared, fangs showing at the edges as he felt his release near. Kagome always knew when he was about to come. His thrusts changed, his control almost always shattered.

She was on the verge of coming again but she lowered her hands, her fingers accidently scraping his stomach; hell, he liked that; and braced her hands against his pumping hips weakly. As if that would push him out when he came.

"Kouga." She panted out as his thrusts neared a frenzy, his pupils dilating. She applied pressure at his hips, her thoughts whirling as she fought off her climax. Without warning he stopped, baring his teeth in a silent snarl. She'd never seen him so close to losing control completely.

His chest heaved as he stared at her, felt the light weight of her hands pushing at his hips…No. Slowly, with infinite knowledge, he gripped her hands and pulled them away and then anchored them over her head, one of his hands keeping them prisoner there. His eyes bored into hers, let the knowledge sink into her that he was going to come in her.

"Kouga…" Kagome whispered weakly as he began thrusting again. His eyes never left hers as his hips recoiled and thrust. She could feel his cock throbbing, threatening to spill. Why was he doing this? He knew the pain it would cause her to carry another of his pups, knowing she would lose it. There was…too…much danger.

"Cum with me, Kagome." Kouga snarled against her shoulder, tensing suddenly. He began thrusting hard and heavy and then he slammed into her once and she felt the hot, wet gush of his seed filling her. She cried out in denial but that didn't stop her body from coming around his, betraying that she should have been angry at what he'd did—when all she felt was a mind blowing pleasure.

His body shuddered against hers as his body continued to pump his seed into hers. It stopped and then she felt another heavy gush of it fill her body. She wrapped her arms tight around his body, her eyes clenching shut. She prayed that she wasn't pregnant again. Someday—yes, when danger didn't loom everywhere.

She wanted to hate him, at least a little—but she loved him.


	23. Chapter 23

23

As a Wolf Demon, when Kouga came, _he came._ Kagome didn't want to think of the possibility that she could not be pregnant because of last night. He'd made it clear he wanted her pregnant. The first time had been luck—accidental—but now it was on his mind. He wanted a pup. By her.

She ran her hands up and down her arms. What was she going to do? She didn't want to say no. She wasn't even sure she could because when she was in his arms, all of her thoughts went to the wind. Startled, she glanced up when the object of her thoughts slid his hands around her from behind. He tugged her back against him, rubbing his chin against the top of her head.

While he may want her pregnant, he knew her carrying his pup would drive Kumiko insane with jealousy. Possibly even bring him out in the open. He didn't like the idea of putting Kagome and his unborn child in danger but the opportunity was there. He could kill two stones with one. He'd have to keep that to himself, though. Kagome wouldn't be too happy if she knew where his direction of thought had headed.

"It'll be alright, I promise, Kagome." He kissed his ear and inhaled her luscious scent. Disappointment filtered through him when he realized she wasn't pregnant. Yet. While he was disappointed, he wouldn't mind partaking in the making of his future pups, he thought with a smile. He'd gladly enjoy it.

Kagome stared down at the ground and slid her arms over his, embracing him. "How do you know? Kumiko isn't exactly in the right state of mind." She sighed softly. "If I'm pregnant again…it'll kill me to lose another child, Kouga."

"You're not pregnant."

She pulled out of his arms and turned. "How do you know?"

He tapped his nose and grinned. "Wolf Demon." He pulled her back into his arms, his hands sliding down to rest on the curve of her hips before he pulled her even closer. She had no choice but to rise up on her tiptoes. "Trust me to protect you, Kagome." He murmured against her lips.

"I do." She did. It was any baby she might conceive that frightened her. She wasn't afraid that he might fail her on that. No, she was afraid she would. Conceiving would leave her inadequate to properly fight—to protect. All it would take is one wrong move, one strike from anything; anyone and she would lose the baby.

They were at odds. Kouga would go to any lengths to stop Kumiko and to see Kumiko pregnant with his pup. Kagome would do anything to stop that from happening. She couldn't bear the death of another innocent on her hands.

Maybe if she'd been stronger, her body harder against such threats, it wouldn't have happened. She pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. If only…She closed her eyes. If she'd been a Wolf Demon like Kouga she would be more durable.

"Stop it."

She glanced up, one hand pressed against his stomach. "What?"

"You're thinking. Stop it." When his Kagome started thinking, she went down the wrong road. Her mind went wild and she came up with all kinds of ideas—not all of them good. At least, not in his opinion.

She smiled. He really needed to mind his own business sometimes. He thought he was always in control. "I'm only thinking of one thing, Kouga…" She said as her hand drifted down the hard planes of his stomach and then lower.

Kagome didn't voice her inner turmoil to Kouga. He would, no doubt, reassure her. Or try to, anyways. How foolish was she, to even consider this? Anything seemed to be possible here. Where there was demons and magic, there was a possibility. She ran her hand through the sleek fur of the wolf at her side as she entered the small village. Some people would know who she was and some would not.

She was looked down upon by many people for the fact that she was a priestess yet she chose to live with the pack of a Wolf Demon—to be his mate. Others ignored the fact, ones who knew not all demons were evil. There was a priestess in the village. One of great power just as she was—maybe even more. "Come on." She snapped her fingers and the wolf followed her, eyeing the humans that even dared to look at her. They meant her no harm but she was family to every member of the pack and he guarded her. Just like Kouga would.

The hut was near the end. A tall narrow shaped building. When she walked inside it was quiet. The floors were polished and candles lit the walls.

"Yes?" The voice was soft. Pure and innocent.

Kagome felt the vibe of power in the voice alone. The woman was dressed in the garb of a priestess and she was beautiful. Her eyes, they seemed too cold though. Before Kagome could speak the priestess held up a hand, halting her as she took in Kagomes face and then her figure, her clothing.

"So you're the Priestess who runs with the wolves and their Wolf Demon king."

Kagome nodded and sank down, folding her knees beneath her on the pallet before the Priestess. "I have a favor to ask. If it's even possible."

The way the Priestess stared at her unnerved her. Kagome didn't show the unease though.

"Yes?"

Kagome paused, not sure of what to say. "I want to be like Kouga." His name was well known.

"Your mate, Priestess?" The cold eyes narrowed.

Kagome nodded. She wanted to be what Kouga was—so she could fully be part of his family. She wanted to be a Wolf Demon.

The look on the Priestess' face was unreadable as she stood and turned. When she turned she held a sutra in her hand. The symbols were unfamiliar to her but so delicately written onto the fine paper.

"I see. Do not move."

The Priestess kneeled before her and took Kagomes hands in her own. "You will have to do this." She folded Kagomes hands around the sutra. "Place it on your chest."

Kagome closed her fingers around the sutra and placed the small paper on her chest, direct center. The moment the sutra touched bare skin the sutra flared white against her flesh. It molded itself to her flesh and Kagome felt the energy pierce her body. Her back arched and her flesh tingled and then the Priestess reached out and slowly peeled the sutra off.

A light, pink aura followed the sutra, training from Kagomes body until there was nothing left but what floated behind the sutra. As she watched, she felt strangely week, as if something precious had been taken from her. But she knew—knew—she was no demon.

"What did you do?" Her voice was low—cautious.

The Priestess' eyes narrowed as she stared at the floating aura as the sutra absorbed it. Then she glanced at Kagome. "I won't disgrace you further—or myself—by turning you into an abomination. You disgraced yourself when you mated yourself to a Wolf Demon. The leader of their pack." She held the sutra. "You were very powerful, perhaps even more than I. Now go. I took what you did not deserve. Go, or I'll slay your pet." Her voice was rifled with disgust.

That was why Kagome felt so strange—off kilter. She was completely human. No longer a priestess.

"Your Prince may not even want you when he learns you are fully human." The Priestess' smile was cruel. "You may not even survive the next mating. Your powers kept his true nature in check. If he keeps you longer than this day, you'll likely die while he takes you from the true nature of his wolf characteristics."

Kagome stared at the Priestess, her eyes narrowing. "Give them back." The wolf at her side growled and the Priestess lifted an arrow suddenly. "Leave or he dies."

The wolf growled again, sensing the threat to Kagome, knowing something had happened. Kagome placed her hand on his head, halting him.

What had she done?


End file.
